The next best thing
by shane18
Summary: Wie bekommt ein Junge ein Mädchen dazu, dass sie ihn bemerkt? Indem er vorgibt schwul zu sein! Und was kann dabei schon schief gehen, wenn Harry sich an Malfoy ranmachen muss, um Pansys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen? – Natürlich alles! PostHogwart Slash DH
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEXT BEST THING**

**Author's note**: Diese Fanfiction ist nur für Erwachsene gedacht. Sie beschreibt explizit den Sex zwischen zwei Männern, wenn dich dieses Thema abschreckt, lies bitte nicht weiter. Mein Dank gilt Jedi Rita und Charlotte Sometimes für ihre wohldurchdachten Kommentare zu einer früheren Fassung dieser Story.

**Summary**: Wie bekommt ein Junge ein Mädchen dazu, dass sie ihn bemerkt? Indem er vorgibt schwul zu sein, natürlich! Und was kann dabei schon schief gehen? – Natürlich alles!

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin**: Ich danke Emma für ihre Erlaubnis die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen. Ich werde versuchen jede Woche einen Teil zu posten. Bitte hinterlasst Feedback, damit ich weiß, ob sich die Mühe mit dem Übersetzen lohnt, denn immerhin hab ich sie schon gelesen und mach das nur für euch…

„Seit wann ist Pansy Parkinson so verflucht heiß?"

Ron lachte leise auf und nahm einen Schluck von dem Scotch mit Soda, den er in der Hand hielt. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe quer durch die volle Eingangshalle zu sehen, wo sie, umringt von schönen Leuten in eleganten Roben, stand. „Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du das bemerkst, Kumpel."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war jedoch nicht in der Lage die Augen von Pansy's Arsch im kurzen schwarzen Rock abzuwenden. „Sie hatte in der Schule nie so einen perfekten Körper."

Auf der anderen Seite des Raums lachte Pansy, warf ihren Kopf zurück und ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar berührte ihre Schultern und schwang zum Rhythmus der Musik. Ihr Gesicht war gerade genug zu ihnen gedreht, dass Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln ausmachen konnte. Er schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass er das all die Jahre übersehen hatte.

„Wen begafft ihr zwei denn?", Neville erschien hinter Rons Schultern mit einem Martiniglass in der Hand. „Oh, Parkinson?", schnaubte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem hellgrünen Drink.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Harry, während er sich umdrehte um Neville anzusehen. „Weißt du etwas über sie?"

Neville schürzte seine Lippen und sah so aus, als müsste er sich zurückhalten nicht zu grinsen. „Nur, dass du keine Chance bei ihr hättest."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron an Harrys Stelle entrüstet, „Harry sieht nicht schlecht aus."

Neville zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, „Oh, ich weiß. Aber vertrau mir – er ist nicht ihr Typ."

Nun war Harry an der Reihe leise zu lachen, „Woher willst du wissen, was ihr Typ ist?"

Neville gab einen Laut von höhnischer Aufgebrachtheit von sich: „Vertrau mir wenigstens einmal, okay? Es muss reichen, wenn ich sage, dass ich bessere Chancen bei ihr hätte als du."

Ron gab einen erstickten Laut von sich: „Ach hör auf, Neville. Du bist schwul."

Neville grinste: „Exakt."

Harry sah zu Neville, dann zu Pansy und dann wieder zu Neville: „Warte einen Moment – du sagst, dass sie auf… dass sie Männer mag, die schwul sind?"

„Das hört sich etwas sinnlos an", schnaubte Ron.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ist es jämmerlich", seufzte Neville. „Aber sie ist mit einer Reihe von Männern ausgegangen, die sich innerhalb einer Woche nach dem sie mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatten, geoutet haben. Begonnen mit ihr wisst schon wem."

Harry hätte beinahe sein Getränk fallen lassen: „Was?"

Neville rollte mit den Augen: „Oh, nicht er, zum Teufel. Ich meinte Malfoy."

„Draco Malfoy?", wiederholte Harry, „ich wusste nicht, dass er schwul ist."

Diesmal sahen Neville und Ron ungläubig aus.

„Wie kannst du das nicht wissen?", fragte Neville.

„Ja, Kumpel", meinte Ron, „sogar ich hab das gewusst."

Harry fühlte wie er errötete und sah sich um zu Pansy. Sie war wunderschön und stylish – alles was er bei einer Frau suchte. Er könnte sie stundenlang anschauen und nur bewundern. Und wie das Schicksal es so will, wird sie nie an jemanden wie ihm interessiert sein.

„Nicht fair", seufzte er und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um.

Nevilles Lächeln war wehmütig und er vermied es Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

------

Die Idee kam ihm, als er mit fest geschlossenen Augen sein Gesicht in der Dusche einseifte.. Es war ein so genialer Gedanke, dass er seine Augen vor Überraschung öffnete, was nur dazu führte, dass er einige Minuten fluchte und die Augen unter der Brause auswusch.

Er nutzte das Flonetzwerk ins Büro und steuerte geradewegs den dritten Stock an und kümmerte sich nicht mal darum an Nevilles Tür zu klopfen, bevor er hinein stürmte.

„Harry?", fragte Neville und sah von dem Pergament auf, das er beschrieb. „Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst etwas –"

„Kann ich mit dir sprechen?", platzte Harry heraus, während er die Tür schloss. Neville nickte zur Antwort und Harry wartete nicht darauf gebeten zu werden sich zu setzen, sondern ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Nevilles Tisch nieder. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du letzte Nacht gesagt hast."

Nevilles Gesicht entspannte sich: „Über die Randkings Untersuchungen? Das ist fantastisch, weil—"

„Nein, nein,", sagte Harry und winkte mit den Händen ab, „Über Pansy Parkinson."

Neville starrte ihn an, als könnte er nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte. Harry meinte es wäre besser sofort alles zu erklären, bevor er seine Beherrschung verlor.

„Du sagtest letzte Nacht, dass sie schwule Männer mag, also dachte ich –"

„Oh nein,", stöhnte Neville und sank dabei tiefer in seinen Stuhl, „Nein-nein-nein. Ich weiß, was du vorschlagen willst, und lass mich gleich sagen, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist."

„Würdest du mir erst zuhören?", giftete Harry, „ich werde vorgeben schwul zu sein, nur um genug Aufmerksamkeit von ihr zu bekommen und dann—"

„Lässt du sie dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen?", beendete Neville Harrys Satz. „Harry, das ist eine furchtbare Idee."

„Nein, sie ist fantastisch!", meinte Harry. „Ich werde vorgeben verwirrt zu sein und sie wird versuchen mich umzupolen und das wird großartig!"

„Hast du dir selbst zugehört?", fauchte Neville, „du kannst nicht einfach vorgeben schwul zu sein! So funktioniert das nicht."

„Du könntest mir helfen,", schlug Harry vor, „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vorgeben könntest mein Freund zu sein."

Neville presste seine Kieferknochen aufeinander: „Ich habe einen Freund."

Harry errötete: „Hast du?"

„Du bist mir ein Freund. Nicht das ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte", grummelte Neville.

„Komm schon, Neville. Bitte hilf mir. Ich mag sie wirklich."

„Du kennst sie nicht einmal."  
„Nun…Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie mag, wenn ich sie kennen lerne."

Neville rollte mit den Augen: „Du willst sie nur flachlegen. Sei zumindest ehrlich über deine Beweggründe."

„Ja, natürlich", grinste Harry: „Heißt das, dass du mir hilfst?"

Neville schloss die Augen und massierte seine Schläfen: „Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, wo du dich da hineinmanövrierst?"

„Ich hoffe doch in ihre Unterwäsche. Falls sie überhaupt welche trägt."

Neville sah zu ihm auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Okay. Aber gib nicht mir die Schuld, wenn es schief geht." Er seufzte und redete fast widerstrebend weiter, „Diesen Samstag ist unten in Brighton eine Party auf die Loius und ich gehen."

„Wer ist Louis?", fragte Harry.

Neville schickte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick, bevor er weiterredete: „Und ich verwette 10 Galleonen, dass Malfoy da sein wird. Und wenn Malfoy da ist, wird sie an seinem Arm hängen."

„Warum Malfoy?"

„Sie sind Freunde", erklärte Neville. „Wenn du mich fragst, ist sie immer noch in ihn verliebt. Was einiges erklären würde. Falls du dich also etwas stylst und versuchst an jedem der anwesenden Männer interessiert zu sein, wird sie dich vielleicht bemerken. Danach will ich nichts mehr damit zu tun haben."

„Du bist der Beste, Neville", sagte Harry grinsend.

Neville schnaubte irgendetwas davon, dass er wünschte Harry hätte das früher bemerkt, aber er sah nicht auf, als Harry den Raum verließ.

------

Louis war Louis Lampkin, ein Hufflepuff, der in Hogwarts zwei Jahrgansstufen unter ihnen gewesen ist. Er war überraschend nervös wegen Harrys Anwesenheit. Er stolperte über seine Wörter und strich sich jede Minute sein Haar glatt. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab wie ein Wasserfall zu quatschen.

Während Louis schnatterte, verbesserte Neville Harrys Kleidung mit einigen Auswahl-Sprüchen. Seine Bewegungen waren etwas steif, als würde er krampfhaft versuchen seinen Ärger darüber, dass Louis interessierter an Harry schien als an ihm, für sich zu behalten.

„So", sagte Harry und unterbrach damit Louis, der gerade dabei war sich sehr detailliert über das letzte Mal als er Harry Quidditch spielen gesehen hatte, ausließ, „wie hast du Neville kennen gelernt?"

Für eine Sekunde war Louis Gesichtsausdruck blank, doch dann begann er mit genauso viel Enthusiasmus, den er auch für Quidditch aufgebracht hat, zu erzählen.

Nachdem Loius zwei Minuten die, für Harrys Geschmack etwas zu detaillierte Geschichte erzählt hatte, schnitt Neville ihm gütigerweise das Wort ab: „Schatz, würdest du einen Kamm aus dem vorderen Badezimmer holen?"

Louis stürmte davon und Neville trat nah genug an Harry heran, um ihm zuzuflüstern: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du all das wirklich schaffst?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry, „ich wird's hinkriegen."

Neville sah ihn unschlüssig an: „ Also…wie weit bist du bereit zu gehen?

Harry blinzelte ihn an: „Was meinst du damit?"

„Was würdest du tun, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Würdest du mit einem Mann flirten? Ihn küssen?"

Harry schluckte. „Ich…Ich habe darüber nicht wirklich nachgedacht."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.", sagte Neville und besah ihn mit einem wissenden Blick.

Harry fühlte, das sich seine Wangen erröteten. „Ich habe aber schon mal einen Mann geküsst, wie du weißt."

Neville sah unangenehm berührt aus: „Und wir wissen beide wie sehr du es genossen hast, nicht wahr?"

Er seufzte und schlug Harry fast zögerlich auf die Schulter. „Schau, diese Party ist…nun ja, normalerweise ist fast die ganze Szene dort vertreten und du solltest davon ausgehen, dass du angemacht wirst." Er sah einmal an Harry hinunter und wieder nach oben: „Oft."

„Nun, ich werde sie dazu bringen müssen, mich schnell zu bemerken."  
„Und wenn sie es nicht tut?"

Harry setzte ein großspuriges Grinsen auf: „Keine Sorge, Neville. Es wird funktionieren."

Neville öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten, aber Louis stürmte mit dem Kamm in der Hand zurück, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

So das war der erste Teil. Bitte hinterlasst schön fleißig Reviews, denn das spornt an und ich beeile mich mehr bei der Übersetzung.

Bis bald!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT BEST THING**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Danke an Dragonia, zissy und galja für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass für dieses Chapter mehr Reviews hinterlassen werden. hundeblick Dann uploade ich auch schneller.

----------

Sie apparierten alle zusammen. Louis hielt sich an einem von Nevilles Armen fest, Harry an dem anderen, da nur Neville wusste, wo sie hingingen. Sie fanden sich in einer Garage wieder, die nur von einem glitzernden Pfeil beleuchtet wurde, den irgendjemand verzaubert hatte, so dass er in der Luft schwebt und auf eine geschlossene Tür wies. Licht und Musik strömten durch die Türschlitze. Die Tür schien sich im Takt der Bässe zu bewegen.

„Bereit?", fragte Neville und stieß Harry dabei seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. Er sah besorgt aus.

Harry lächelte ihn an, doch es wirkte etwas steif. „Natürlich. Wir sollten reingehen, nicht wahr?"

Neville sah nicht besonders überzeugt aus, aber Louis quietschte und zog ihn Richtung Tür. Harry folgte ihnen und versuchte die wachsende Besorgnis zu ignorieren.

Neville stieß die Tür auf und die drei traten ein.

Die Musik, die spielte war magisch bis zu einem Grad verstärkt, der Harry fast taub werden ließ. Die Luft über ihren Köpfen war gefüllt mit Miniaturfeuerwerken, die schimmerten und funkelten wie die Lichter einer Disko.

Tabletts mit Essen und Getränken schwebten umher, so verzaubert, dass sie vor jedem zögerten, der innehielt, um die angebotene Ware näher zu betrachten.

Eines, das genau die gleiche Menge an Kondomen wie mundgerechten Quiches trug, stieß Harry an, als es vorbei flog und ein muskelbepackter Mann winkte ihm von einer der Kondompackungen zu. Das Tablett begann zurückzusegeln, um Harry seine Waren zu präsentieren und deshalb drehte er sich so schnell es ging weg.

Louis zog Neville in die Menge und tanzte schon zu dem zähneklappernden Beat.

Harry versuchte ihnen zu folgen, aber es waren so viele Menschen in dem Raum, dass es schwer war ihre Spur nicht zu verlieren.

Jemand betatschte ihn von hinten. Deshalb drehte er sich um und sah einen Mann der ihm einen lasziven Blick zuwarf, bevor er mit der Menge verschmolz. Als sich Harry erneut umdrehte, waren Neville und Louis nirgends mehr zu sehen.

„Scheiße!", zischte er und verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust. Die Leute sahen ihn komisch an und einige zeigten sogar mit Fingern auf ihn und wisperten.

Warum hatte er gedacht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre? Er würde nur wieder in der Klatschpresse landen und im Büro würden die Hänseleien nie mehr aufhören.

Er beschloss eine Runde zu drehen und bewegte sich von Raum zu Raum so gut er konnte. Früher oder später würde er Neville wieder treffen.

Innerhalb einer Minute schaffte er es, dass ein Getränk über ihn geschüttet wurde. Der Besitzer runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn, bis er Harry gewahr wurde und anbot es abzulecken. Harry lehnte höflich ab und ging in den nächsten Raum, der genauso voll war. Er hielt in der Mitte an und drehte sich langsam, um die Gesichter so gut wie möglich zu scannen.

„Potter?"

Harry wimmerte – er kannte diese Stimme. Er drehte sich um und sah Malfoy, der unangenehm nah bei ihm stand und ihn anstarrte.

Malfoy war tadellos angezogen und hatte sich, seit Harry ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ziemlich verändert. Natürlich war das einige Jahre her und niemand von ihnen war noch derselbe nach dem Krieg. Und es hatte auch keiner von ihnen damals seine Hosen so eng getragen. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass du die letzte Person bist, die ich heute hier erwartet habe." Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ seinen Blick zu Harrys doch recht enger Hose schweifen, in die Neville seine Jeans verwandelt hatte.

Harry war völlig sprachlos. Er hatte erwartet, angemacht zu werden, aber nicht von jemand den er kannte. Nun, verachtete schon eher. Aber es war ja nicht so, als hätte er Malfoy jemals richtig gekannt.

Er schürzte seine Lippen in dem Versuch nicht missbilligend zu gucken.

„Es sieht so aus, als hättest du keinen Drink", sagte Malfoy mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry lag eine sarkastische Antwort auf der Zungenspitze, aber als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass Pansy in der Nähe sein könnte, hielt er sie zurück.

Er zwang sich so gut es ging ein Lächeln auf die Lippen: „Ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir die Bar zeigen kannst?"

Malfoy betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick bevor er sich umdrehte und sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

Harry tat sein Bestes, um ihm zu folgen und er versuchte die Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihm im Vorbeigehen zugeworfen wurden. Er wurde auch ein paar Mal betatscht, aber er folgte Malfoy weiterhin und behielt dessen Hinterkopf ständig im Blick. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Bar-Area weniger voll war.

Sie war es nicht. Malfoy erkämpfte sich seinen Weg zu einer kunstvollen Mahagonibar, die aussah, als wäre sie aus einem alten chinesischen Schrank umgewandelt worden.

Er verschwand momentan aus Harrys Sicht und Harry versuchte nicht so unbeholfen auszusehen, wie er sich fühlte, als er alleine in der Mitte der Menschenmasse stand.

„Hey", flüsterte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Mann mit spitzigen blauen Haaren, der ihn lüstern betrachtete: „Bist du nicht Harry Potter?"

Harry starrte ihn nur an und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er mit Lügen davon kämme.

Die Augen des blauhaarigen Mannes waren jedoch auf Harrys Stirn fixiert und er schlich sich näher heran und ließ eine Hand über Harrys Arsch wandern: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du schwul bist, aber ich habe öfters darüber fantasiert."

Seine Pupillen waren ziemlich stark ereitert und er sprach seine Worte undeutlich aus Er lehnte sich vor und presste seine Lippen gegen Harrys Ohr. „Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

Genau in diesem Augenblick kehrte Malfoy mit zwei Getränken in der Hand zurück und Harry war beinahe erleichtert ihn zu sehen. Malfoy schickte dem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Harry musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu grinsen, auf Grund der Geschwindigkeit mit der der Andere verschwand.

„Bist du alleine hergekommen?", fragte Malfoy, als er ihn zu einer Türöffnung lenkte.

„Nein", antwortete Harry, „ich bin eigentlich mit Neville hier."

Bei Malfoys überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck fügte er hinzu: „Und seinem Freund."

Sie gingen in einen Raum, der sehr viel weniger voll war, doch er war nur genauso matt erleuchtet. Es standen Sofas und Stühle herum und au den Meisten saßen Leute, deren Körper in den verschiedensten Varianten ineinander verschlungen waren.

Die Übelkeit in Harrys Magen verwandelte sich bei diesem Anblick in einen Knoten. War er gerade einem betrunken Tatschangriff eines Fremden entkommen, nur um in eine solche Szene mit Malfoy zu stolpern?

Malfoy zog an seinem Ärmel und nickte zu einer Gruppe von Leuten in einer Ecke und Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Pansy Parkinson war da.

Sie saß auf dem Sofa und warf ihren kopf zurück, als sie lachte. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes weißes Kleid, das im Schwarzlicht leuchtete und deshalb war es ziemlich schwer sie zu übersehen.

Sie lehnte sich vor, um jemandes Arm zu berühren und ihre Brüste drohten aus dem Kleid zu rutschen. Ihre Lippen waren atemberaubend rot geschminkt und hoben sich stark von ihrer hellen Haut und ihren dunklen Haaren ab.

Sie war perfekt. Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie anzustarren.

Malfoy nahm Harrys Arm und stieß ihn in die Richtung der Ecke. Er hielt vor Pansy an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Harry sah und sie sah Malfoy fragend an.

„Schau, was ich gefunden habe", sagte Malfoy, während er sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte und einen Schluck trank. Er sah zu Harry hoch, als ob er ihn abschätzen würde.

„Der große Harry Potter, Held der Zaubererwelt. Er wanderte umher wie ein verlorenes kleines Schaf, das nicht mal wusste, wo die Bar ist."

Auf Pansys Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Armer Junge. Ich sehe, du hast ihm dabei geholfen."

Harry hob sein Glas und lächelte zurück. Er sah Malfoy an, der ihn immer noch interessiert musterte.

„Schwul", dachte Harry, „wenn er nicht glaubt, dass ich schwul bin, wird sie es nie glauben." Obwohl er gegen seinen Instinkt handelte, lächelte er Malfoy zu, was, wie er hoffte, verführerisch aussehen würde. „Stört es, wenn ich mich zu euch setze?"

„Rutsch ein Stück rüber, Liebling", sagte Pansy, gab Malfoy einen Schubs und klopfte auf das Sofa.

Harry schaffte es sich zwischen die beiden zu quetschen. Er sah, dass Pansy ihn strahlend anlächelte und widerstand dem Drang das Lächeln zu erwidern. Stattdessen drehte er sich zu Malfoy.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du schwul bist", sagte Malfoy, wobei er seinen Drink schwenkte.

„Ich habe dich nie in irgendwelchen Clubs oder auf Parties gesehen. Nicht mal auf denen, zu denen sogar Longbottom eingeladen wird."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und studierte seinen Drink. „Nun, ich…komme in letzter Zeit nicht viel raus."

Pansys Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ließ ihn etwas zusammenzucken und er sah sie an.

„Ich würde sagen, dass er sich gerade erst geoutet hat. Schau, wie nervös er ist. Armer, verlorener Welpe." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Malfoys Hand landete auf seinem anderen Oberschenkel und er drehte sich erneut um. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ihm schwindelig werden.

„Ja", meinte Malfoy mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Seine Finger wanderten etwas an Harrys Oberschenkel hoch, was Harry dazu veranlasste sich zu winden. „Er ist etwas nervös."

„Er braucht jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert, Draco"; schnurrte Pansy, „um sicher zu gehen, dass er hier heute Nacht nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät."

Malfoy drückte Potters Oberschenkel, seine Fingerspitzen berührten fast den Hautstreifen an seiner Hüfte: „Was lässt dich vermuten, dass er mit mir nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät?"

„Ich bin anwesend, wisst ihr", sagte Harry und schubste Malfoys Hand so beiläufig wie möglich weg. „Ihr müsst nicht so von mir sprechen, als wäre ich nicht hier."

Pansy lachte und rückte näher heran, wobei ihre Brüste gegen Harrys Schulter stießen.

„Wir meinen es doch nicht böse, nicht wahr Draco? Es ist gut, dass er dich aufgelesen hat, weißt du. Man weiß nie, welcher Räuber da draußen es geschafft hätte so frisches Fleisch wie dich in die Finger zu kriegen."

Sie lehnte sich näher heran und flüsterte: „Du lägst auf dem Rücken in der Gaderobe mit drei Schwänzen in dir, bevor du wüsstest, was passiert."

Malfoy fing an zu kichern und Harry nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Drink, während er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wo Platz für den dritten Schwanz gewesen wäre.

„Würdest du uns noch eine Runde zu trinken holen, Liebling?", fragte Pansy Malfoy mit einem gezierten Lächeln und klimperte mit ihrem Wimpern.

Malfoy schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln, stand dann auf und verschwand in der Menge. Harry drehte sich zu Pansy; erfreut über die Gelegenheit mit ihr allein zu sein. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell geschehen würde.

Pansy grinste ihn an: „Er mag dich. Ich weiß es."

„Tut er das?", fragte Harry. Er hatte überhaupt nicht diesen Eindruck.

„Er hätte dich sonst nicht zu mir gebracht", antwortete sie. Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und er erschauderte fast bei dem Kontakt.

„Er hätte dich sonst nur zur Toilette mitgenommen, um dich zu vögeln und ich hätte die Details später erfahren."

„Erzählt er dir immer solche Sachen?", fragte Harry, bevor er seinen Drink leerte.

„Ja", antwortete sie und bohrte ihre Augen in seine, „wir sind WG-Partner, weißt du. Manchmal lässt er mich sogar zusehen."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Harry vor seinem inneren Auge Pansy, die durch ein Schlüsselloch lugte, während ihre Hand schnell zwischen ihren Beinen rieb und er wand sich in seinem Sitz.

„Wirklich?", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„Ja", antwortete sie mit einer raueren Stimme als zuvor. Sie blinzelte und lange dunkle Wimpern flatterten gegen ihre Wangen.

„Ich mag es zuzuschauen."

Harry fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Er fragte sich, ob es idiotisch wäre zu versuchen, sie zu küssen, aber Malfoy kam zurück, bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte.

Er reichte ihnen neue Getränke und setzte sich wieder neben Harry. Dieses Mal legte er jedoch auf die Sofalehne hinter Harrys Schultern.

„Glaub nicht ein Wort von dem, was sie sagt, Potter", spöttelte er. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten über die nackte Haut von Harrys Nacken und Harry schauderte.

Malfoy lehnte sich näher heran, so nah, dass Harry seinen Atem an seinem Ohr fühlen konnte. „Ich lasse sie nie zusehen."

Harry schüttete die Hälfte seines Drinks hinunter.

Die nächste Stunde wurde zu einer Mischung aus Berührungen, Andeutungen und Insiderwitzen, die Harry nicht verstand.

Er verlor den Überblick darüber, wie viel er getrunken hatte und wo er war, bis er bemerkte, dass Neville mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck über ihm schwebte.

„Harry? Ich sagte, dass wir gehen. Kommst du mit uns?" Der Ausdruck auf Nevilles Gesicht machte klar, dass er Harry keine andere Wahl ließ.

„Oh, ja", sagte Harry und kämpfte sich in eine stehende Position. „Ich denke, ich sollte mit."

„Oh, geh noch nicht, Harry", Pansy lächelte und griff nach seiner Hand. „Wir kümmern uns um ihn, Neville."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das würdet ihr", erwiderte Neville mit steifer Stimme.

Er zog Harry zur Tür. Sie apparierten zu Harrys Wohnung, bevor Harry die Möglichkeit hatte zu verarbeiten, was passiert war.

„Hey", protestierte er, als Neville ihn in sein Schlafzimmer führte und ihm beim Ausziehen half.

„Ich war noch nicht bereit zu gehen."

„Doch", seufzte Neville, während er Harrys Hose öffnete, „warst du."

„Ich hatte Spaß."  
„Natürlich hattest du denn. Steig raus."  
Harry stieg aus seiner Hose und stolperte rückwärts auf sein Bett. Neville kämpfte für einen Augenblick mit seinem Shirt, seufzte dann und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Gleich darauf war Harry nackt.

„Oops", meinte Neville, „normalerweise gebrauche ich den Zauber aus einem anderen Grund. Unter die Decke mit dir."

Er steckte Harry unter die Decke und strich ihm übers Haar. „Hast du einen Katertrank da?"

„Ich glaube schon", murmelte Harry. Er schloss seine Augen und der Raum begann sich fürchterlich zu drehen.

„Du wirst ihn morgen früh brauchen. Gute Nacht." Es entstand eine kleine Pause und Harry fühlte, wie Nevilles Lippen seine berührten.

„Du hast mich wieder geküsst", murmelte Harry, aber Neville antwortete nicht. Harry hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss und er schlief ein.

So, und nun bitte auf den kleinen Knopf da unten drücken und ein Statement dalassen (auch wenn es noch so kurz ist…)

Bis bald.

Dragonia: Oh, es wird noch viel interessanter grins Bei Fanfiktion hab ich sie auch hochgeladen. Danke für den Tipp. Dort update ich meistens 1-2 Tage schneller, weil ich da mehr Feedback bekomme… Also schau vielleicht dort mal rein… Nächstes Chapter ist für Donnerstag geplant.

zissy: Yepp, eine Übersetzung, ich hoffe, dass fällt nicht zu arg auf und klingt nicht furchtbar holprig.

galja: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Harry wird noch in so manche Situationen kommen, wo er nicht weiß, wo ihm der Kopf steht… g


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT BEST THING**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Ein ganz fettes Danke an alle Reviewer!!! Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen…

----------

Am nächsten Tag verließ Harry seine Wohnung nicht. Er hatte den schlimmsten Kater an den er sich erinnern konnte und die Details der Nacht in Brighton waren gerade verschwommen genug, dass der Versuch sich zu erinnern ihm Unwohlsein bereitete.

Er hatte einen kompletten Vollidioten aus sich gemacht, dessen war er sich sicher.

Pansy und Malfoy lachten wahrscheinlich immer noch darüber wie augenscheinlich fehl am Platz er gewesen war.

Er mied Neville am folgenden Montag und Dienstag auf der Arbeit – gedemütigt – weil er gerettet und ins Bett gebracht werden musste wie ein Kind.

Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was hätte passieren können, wenn er auf der Party geblieben wäre.

Er hatte sich fast selbst davon überzeugt Pansy zu vergessen, als eine Eule eintraf. Sie war groß und elegant und in dem Moment als Harry sie sah, wusste er, wem sie gehören musste.

Die Nachricht war auf teurem Pergament in schnörkeliger Handschrift geschrieben und entfaltete ein hölzernes Aroma, als er sie aufrollte.

**_Potter,_**

**_ich hoffe, du hast dich von den Ereignissen des letzten Wochenendes erholt. Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen so ein schlechter Gastgeber gewesen zu sein und dir so viel zu trinken gegeben zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass du es mich wieder gut machen lässt. Ich werde diesen Donnerstagabend eine private Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung in Schottland besuchen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleiten würdest._**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Harry las die Nachricht dreimal, bevor er realisierte, dass Malfoy ihn auf ein Date einlud. Er lehnte sich geschockt an seinen Tisch.

Glaubte Malfoy etwa wirklich, dass er schwul sei? Und was noch überraschender war, war er an Harry interessiert?

Malfoys Eule schüttelte ihren Kopf und gab einen verärgerten Laut von sich.

Anscheinend würde sie nicht ohne eine Antwort zurückfliegen. Harry starrte erneut auf die Notiz und der holzige Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Er mochte Malfoy nicht, aber er hatte keinen Grund nach all den Jahren noch immer einen Groll gegen ihn zu hegen.

Draco war im Krieg maßgeblich auf ihrer Seite beteiligt gewesen. Und seitdem hatte er ein völlig respektables Leben geführt – nun, wenn man das extravagante Schwulending nicht zählte.

Es war nur ein Abend und er wäre vor der Zubettgehzeit wieder zu Hause. Und nebenbei wäre es vielleicht eine Chance Pansy wieder zu sehen und die sollte er annehmen.

Er nickte der Eule zu und griff nach einer Feder.

----------

„Bist du verrückt?", zischt Neville.

Harry presste seine Kieferknochen aufeinander: „Es ist nicht so."

„Du gehst mit Malfoy auf ein Date, Harry! Was denkst du dir dabei?"

„Er und Pansy wohnen zusammen. Ich werde sie wieder sehen."

„Harry, er ist… er ist ein Arsch der schlimmsten Sorte! Er fickt jeden, der nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist, benutzt sie auf die schlimmste Weise und schmeißt sie dann weg, wenn sie ihn langweilen. Er ist nicht wert—„

„Beruhig dich, ja?", zischte Harry. „Das spielt alles keine Rolle, weil ich nicht an ihm interessiert bin. Es geht um Pansy."

Neville sank in seinen Stuhl und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das wird nicht gut enden."

„Natürlich wird es das", sagte Harry. „Du sagtest es selbst – er wird nach einer Woche gelangweilt von mir sein und mich wegschieben und dann kann ich mich bei Pansy ausheulen."

„Das ist idiotisch."

„Nein, ist es nicht," behaarte Harry. „Es ist fantastisch. Und alles was ich tun muss, ist einige Tage vorzugeben, dass ich an Malfoy interessiert bin."

Neville schnaubte: „Oh, das ist alles. Und wie gedenkst du ihm dein Interesse zu zeigen?"

Harry zog die Stirn kraus und Neville sah zu ihm auf: „Er wird etwas mehr als nur ein Lächeln erwarten, weißt du. Wenn du ihn nicht mal küssen wirst, wird er wissen, dass du nicht wirklich schwul bist."

„Ich werde mir was überlegen", sagte Harry.

„Was denn?", meinte Neville ungläubig.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry, der Neville aus lauter Frustration finster anblickte, „aber es wird mir was einfallen.

Neville sah gar nicht überzeugt aus: „Richtig."

----------

Donnerstagabend um sieben Uhr klopfte Harry an die verzierte Tür der Wohnung, die Malfoy und Pansy sich teilten.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und zu Harrys Freude stand Pansy dahinter. Sie trug ganz gewöhnliche Kleidung, doch sie sah nicht weniger schön aus als letztes Wochenende.

Er fragte sich, ob sie immer so stylish aussah, selbst wenn sie nur in der Wohnung herumhing.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd. „Draco zieht sich immer noch um. Du weißt, wie Jungs sein können."

Sie zwinkerte, trat zurück und winkte ihn herein. Sie führte ihn zum Sofa und setzte sich lächelnd neben ihn. „Kommst du direkt vom Büro?"

„Äh, ja", antwortete Harry und errötete. Er war unsicher gewesen, was er für den Abend anziehen sollte, also hatte er sich für einen Anzug entschieden, weil er annahm, dass das okay wäre.

„Hätte ich mich umziehen sollen?"

„Das überlassen wir Draco", sagte sie und rückte etwas näher. „Er ist der Experte. Er Er legt mir zurecht, was ich anziehen soll, wenn wir ausgehen."

„War das Kleid vom letzten Wochenende, in das du eingenäht warst, dann seine Idee?"

„Natürlich", meinte sie, wobei sie übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. „Der Verkleinerungszauber war seine Idee. Und ich hätte es nie ohne Hilfe geschafft meine Brüste in dem Bustier so zu arrangieren."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen und sie lachte. Er grinste sie an, gefangen von ihren dunklen Augen.

Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn irgendwann dabei helfen lassen würde sie anzuziehen. Und ob sie ihm furchtbar böse wäre, wenn seine Hand etwas abrutschen würde?

„Nun, nun, sind wir etwas gemütlich?"

Malfoys Kopf erschien zwischen ihnen, als er sich über die Sofalehne lehnte.

„Du hoffst, dass Harry an beiden Ufern fischt, nicht wahr?"

Harry sprang vor Überraschung auf, aber Pansy lachte nur.

„Du kennst mich zu gut, Liebling. Aber ich fürchte, er gehört ganz dir."

Sie blinzelte und stand auf und Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen Erleichterung und Unbehagen, dass sie seine List nicht durchschaute.

„Macht bloß nicht zu viel Lärm, wenn ihr heute Nacht zurückkommt, Jungs. Ich werde grummelig, wenn ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht bekomme."

Sie schlich sich an Malfoy vorbei, platzierte einen scheuen Kuss auf seine Lippen und verschwand dann in das Zimmer, von dem Harry annahm, dass es ihr Schlafzimmer war.

„Sollen wir?", fragte Malfoy und hielt ihm einen Arm hin.

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bis er realisierte, dass Malfoy ihm anbot Seit-an-Seit zu apparieren. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie hingingen, hatte er keine Wahl.

Er ergriff Malfoys Arm und erschrak, als Malfoy am Ärmel seiner Robe zog und ihn somit näher heranzog.

Harry versuchte nicht zu reagieren, aber er war fast überwältigt von demselben holzigen Geruch, der von Malfoys Nachricht, die er anfangs der Woche erhalten hatte, ausging.

Er sah auf und fand sich Nase zu Kinn mit Malfoy wieder. Malfoy war einige Zentimeter größer als er.

Harry war normalerweise nicht befangen über seine Größe, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Beruhig dich", sagte Malfoy und sah herunter. „Ich beiße nicht."

Er zwinkerte und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Körper, was fast wie eine Umarmung war.

„Außer ich werde ganz nett gefragt. Halt dich gut fest."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das Stechen in seinem Magen vom Apparieren oder dem Gefühl von Malfoys Arm um ihn, herrührte, aber er wollte darüber auch nicht nachdenken.

Er öffnete seine Augen. Er befand sich in der Gaderobe in einem – wie es schien – gut ausgestatteten Privathaus.

Er zog sich von Malfoy zurück und versuchte das Unbehagen, das er verspürte, abzuschütteln.

„Darf ich?", fragte Malfoy, schwang seinen Zauberstab und gestikulierte auf Harry.

„Entschuldige?", fragte Harry.

„Du bist nicht wirklich passend für den Anlass gekleidet", sagte Malfoy. „Halt einfach still."

Gegen sein besseres Urteilsvermögen widerstand Harry dem Drang zur Tür zu rennen, und fand sich einen Moment später in schicken Roben wieder.

„Viel besser", meinte Malfoy, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und lächelte, als hätte er Harrys Modegeschmack nicht beleidigt: „Sollen wir?"

Harry folgte ihm durch die Tür und in den Hauptraum des Hauses, während sich Furcht in seinem Magen breit machte.

Malfoy nahm zwei Champagnergläser, die ihm ein junger Mann, der Bedienstetenroben trug, anbot und reichte eins davon an Harry weiter.

„Hier sind wir nun", sagte Malfoy, stieß sein Glas sachte an Harrys und trank einen Schluck.

Harry lächelte und folgte seinem Beispiel. Es war sehr guter Champagner. Die Sorte, die man nicht oft zu trinken bekam und die einen daran erinnert, wie traumhaft Champagner sein kann.

Erst als er mitten in einer Menge von elegant angezogenen Hexen und Zauberern stand und ein halbes Glas Champagner getrunken hatte, bemerkte er, dass er vergessen hatte zu fragen, was es für eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung war.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht störte, da alle viel interessierter daran schienen auf Harry einzureden, als darüber zu sprechen, warum sie hier waren.

Malfoy arbeitete sich mühelos durch den Raum, wobei er Harry von Gruppe zu Gruppe lotste und ihn vorstellte als wäre er ein Ehrengast.

Harrys Name hatte immer noch Gewicht in der Zaubererwelt und bald schüttelte er links und rechts Hände mit Bewunderern.

Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob Malfoy ihn nur mitgebracht hatte, um sein eigenes Image aufzubessern, anstatt aus persönlichem Interesse.

Keiner schien sich zu fragen, warum der Kriegsheld Harry Potter den in der Zaubererwelt bekanntesten Playboy begleitete, und Harry war dankbar, dass Malfoy ihn nur als Bekannten vorstellte.

In der Tat distanzierte sich Malfoy nicht nur von Harry; sondern er verließ ihn auch noch nach einer halben Stunde.

Zuerst störte es Harry nicht, aber nach einer Stunde voller Small-Talk mit Leuten, die er kaum kannte, wurde er etwas wütend.

Er entschuldigte sich von einem bezaubernden Paar, das ihn nervte, weil sie (zum vierten Mal an diesem Abend) hören wollten, was in der Nacht passiert war, als er Voldemort gegenüber stand und ging auf die Suche nach Malfoy.

Wo ist Draco denn geblieben? Tja, das nächste Chap wartet nur aufs Posting…

Bis bald!

Die Schwarze Lady: Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. Und wegen Malfoy…das wird gegen Ende noch etwas klarer…

zissy: Hey! Ja nicht spoilern! g Aber ich kann dich verstehen, ich war vom Original auch begeistert. Vielen Dank für das Kompliment!

Lewanna: Oh, da wir noch einiges passieren… g Und ich übersetze gerne, wenn ich so liebes Feedback bekomme.

galja: Freut mich, dass du wieder dabei bist und dir die Story immer noch gefällt!


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT BEST THING**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Wieder herzlichen Dank an die Kommischreiber. frischgebackene Plätzchen verteil

Ich hasse es! löscht mir immer die Sternchen und at-Zeichen!!! Weiß jemand, wie ich dafür sorgen kann, dass die an Ort und Stelle bleiben? Und die Absätze haut es auch immer durcheinander (trotz Korrektur)!

Schließlich fand er ihn in der Küche, wo er sich mit einem jungen Kellner unterhielt.  
Es war der gleiche Kellner, der sie den ganzen Abend mit Champagner versorgt hatte.  
Sie lachten gerade als Harry hereinkam und standen näher beisammen als es angebracht schien.  
Malfoy streckte seine Hand aus, um mit einem Finger die Wange des Mannes zu streicheln und eine unerklärliche Welle der Irritation schlug über Harry zusammen.  
Er räusperte sich.  
Malfoys Augen weiteten sich, als er Harry sah und er trat etwas zu hastig von dem Kellner weg.  
„Hi", sagte er und pflasterte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Harry starrte ihn kurz an, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Er wusste nicht, warum der Anblick von Malfoy, wie er mit dem Kellner flirtete, ihn störte. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er wirklich an Malfoy interessiert.  
Das ganze Date war nur eine Heuchelei, ein Schwindel, um Pansys Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.  
Er fand den Weg zurück zur Garderobe und setzte sich auf eine Bank.  
Er war ziemlich durcheinander. Es ging nur ums Prinzip, wirklich.  
Hatte Malfoy Harry nicht als seine Verabredung mitgebracht?  
War das wirklich seine Art Leute zu behandeln, wie Neville es gesagt hatte?  
Er war verwirrt – das war alles.  
Malfoy war nicht wirklich an ihm interessiert.  
Er hatte Harry benutzt, genauso wie Harry ihn benutzte.  
Harry seufzte.  
Es war nur gut, dass er sich dieser Tatsache wieder bewusst wurde.  
Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und ein reuevoller Malfoy schaute hindurch.  
Harry starrte ihn wütend an ohne nachzudenken.  
Malfoy wimmerte, trat durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich: „Das ist ein schlechter Anfang, nicht wahr?"  
Harry schnaubte. „Ist es das, was ich erwarten kann, wenn wir ein Date haben? Vielleicht ist es das Beste es jetzt schon herauszufinden."  
Es war erstaunlich leicht zu schmollen.  
Malfoy seufzte, ging zu Harry und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.  
„Wir haben nur geredet und du warst beschäftigt, also - - "  
„Beschäftigt mit all diesen Leuten zu reden, die ich nicht kenne!", fiel Harry ihm wütend ins Wort.  
„Was eigentlich deine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, aber du hast mich dort stehen lassen, um mit einem verfluchten Kellner zu flirten!"  
Hary sah auf und sah, dass Malfoy ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte.  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand auf: „Tolles erstes Date. Ich denke, ich habe genug."  
„Warte", sagte Malfoy, stand auf und ergriff seine Schultern, stürzte dann vorwärts und küsste ihn.  
Harry wurde gegen eine Garderobe voller Mäntel gedrückt und er spürte Malfoys Zunge in seinem Mund. Er war wie gelähmt und konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich küssen zu lassen. Es zeigte sich, dass Malfoy ziemlich gut küssen konnte, was Harry aus irgendeinem Grund überraschte.  
In dem Moment, als dieser Gedanke schließlich zu seinem Gehirn durchdrang, kam er wieder zu sich und schubste Malfoy weg.  
„Was zur Hölle?", spuckte Harry und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund.  
Malfoy sah verwirrt aus: „Ich…"  
Harrys Gedanken drehten sich. Er war gerade von Draco Malfoy – von allen möglichen Leuten- abgeknutscht worden und er reagierte wie ein unbeholfenes Schulmädchen auf dem Astronomieturm.  
Er sollte von hier wegapparieren und so tun als wäre das Ganze nie passiert.  
Aber wenn er es täte, würde er jede Chance verlieren, die er je bei Pansy gehabt hat.  
Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schaute Malfoy finster an, während sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf formte.  
„Du denkst ein Kuss macht es wieder gut, wie du mich heute Nacht behandelt hast?"  
„Nein, ich - -"  
„Da wird dir etwas besseres einfallen müssen", meinte Harry.  
Er trat vor und schubste Malfoy an die Tür, sogar fest genug, dass sein Kopf dagegen schlug.  
Er platzierte eine Hand auf jeder Seite von Malfoys Kopf und starrte ihn wütend an.  
„Ich bin nicht eine deiner kleinen Bettgeschichten. Ich bin nicht jemand den du fickst und dann wegwirfst. Falls du mich willst, musst du dich anstrengen."  
Malfoy starrte ihn nur mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Atem war beschleunigt und seine Wangen gerötet und Harry fühlte eine leichte Erregung, als er realisierte, dass das nicht vom Ärger herrührte - -  
Malfoy war angetörnt.  
Er hatte wahrscheinlich irgendeine perverse Neigung und mochte es dominiert zu werden, nach allem was Harry wusste.  
Ein Schauer, der viel zu sehr dem Gefühl des Verlangens ähnelte, durchlief daraufhin Harrys Leistengegend.  
Malfoys Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und so nah.  
Harry überlegte ihn noch einmal zu küssen, nur um zu zeigen, dass er hier die Kontrolle hatte.  
Er trat zurück und befreite Malfoy somit.  
Er hatte zu viel Champagner getrunken und war nur etwas verwirrt - - das war alles.  
Nebenbei, er hatte seit einem Monat keinen Sex mehr gehabt und in den letzten Tagen war er seltsamerweise ständig geil.  
Man konnte kaum von ihm erwarten unter diesen Umständen einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, nicht wahr?  
„Potter - -", begann Malfoy, aber Harry strich seine verzauberten Roben glatt und apparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Zurück in seiner eigenen Wohnung lag er noch lange unter der Bettdecke, bevor er schließlich seine Hand unter den Bund seiner Schlafanzughose gleiten ließ.  
Er dachte an Pansy, stellte sich ihre roten Lippen um seinen Schwanz vor und rieb sich selbst hart und schnell.  
Aber letztendlich war es ein Bild von Malfoy auf Knien in dieser Garderobe, das ihn kommen ließ.

Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer ist, aber beim nächsten Mal wird's wieder länger. Ehrenwort!

Und jetzt fleißig Reviews hinterlassen!!!

Schwarze Lady: Es geht hier schon noch weiter. Aber ich wollte den Leuten noch etwas mehr Zeit geben zum Reviewen…Das Original habe ich als Ebook, deshalb sind da keine Kapiteleinteilungen mehr vorhanden und ich mach die Einteilungen wo es mir gerade passt. g Aber ich denke, dass es so ungefähr 15 Kapitel werden. So schnell werdet ihr mich also nicht los!

IndigoMaike: Vielen Dank! Da hat Malfoy wohl wirklich Mist gebaut, nicht wahr? Ich beeil mich! g

Anahita: Naja, das Ende wird noch etwas auf sich warten lassen, aber danke, dass dir die Fanfiktion gefällt!

Bella: Danke für das Kompliment! Die Autorin heißt Emma Grant. niederknie und ihr die Füße küsst Sie hat wirklich eine großartige Fanfic geschrieben!


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEXT BEST THING**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

So jetzt geht's weiter. Ich danke ganz herzlich den Reviewern zissy, Lewanna, Dragonia und Army-of-Mushrooms.

zissy: Vielen Dank für die gute Werbung. g Und ich muss dir zustimmen, Emma ist wirklich göttlich!

Lewanna: Dankeschön! Allen anderen geht es immer zu langsam vorwärts…

Oh ja, die Kussszene, aber der war ja von Harrys Seite am Anfang etwas unfreiwillig. Draco würde bestimmt lieber ein anderes Tempo vorgeben… g

Dragonia: Also, noch mal hier. g

Ja, in dieser Szene sprühen die Funken nur so. lach Und Harry als der dominante Part… in den Genuss wirst du sicher noch einmal kommen…

Army-of-Mushrooms: Vielen Dank! Ich versuche mich zu beeilen, aber ein Teil hängt auch von den Lesern ab… Es haben über 1000 Leute die Story gelesen und gerade mal 15 konnten ein Review da lassen… Das ist echt schade, gerade auch wegen der Arbeit, die ich da reinstecke.

----------

Malfoys Eule klopfte um genau 9 Uhr am nächsten Morgen an sein Bürofenster.

Harry zerriss die Nachricht ohne sie zu lesen.

Die Augen der Eule weiteten sich überrascht und sie flog verstimmt davon.

Natürlich überkam ihn nach 10 Minuten seine Neugierde, also holte er die Stücke aus dem Papiermüll und benutzte einen Zauberspruch, um das Pergament zusammenzusetzen.

Harry,

ich bin ein Arsch. Komm heute Abend vorbei und ich mache es wieder gut.

Draco

Harry rollte mit den Augen und zerriss die Notiz erneut.

Die zweite Nachricht kam eine halbe Stunde später.

Harry überlegte sie sofort wegzuwerfen, aber die Eule betrachtete ihn drohend.

Er öffnete sie und wedelte Malfoys Duft weg.

Okay, ich gebe zu das war etwas taktlos. Ich meinte, dass ich Abendessen für dich kochen würde. Oder viel eher würde ich Pansy kochen lassen, weil sie viel besser ist als ich. Bitte?

Obwohl der Gedanke, dass Pansy für ihn kochen würde definitiv verlockend war, zerknüllte Harry das Pergament und schmiss es in den Papiereimer.

Die Eule starrte ihn mörderisch an, bevor sie erneut davonflog.

Harry grinste.

Als die Eule zum dritten Mal kam, trug sie ein Päckchen. Als Harry es öffnete, sprang ein großer Blumenstrauß heraus und stellte sich selbst in eine herbei gezauberte Glasvase auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Er starrte die an, wurde furchtbar rot und vergaß sich Malfoys Notiz anzusehen, bis die Eule ihn pickte.

Sag mir meinetwegen, dass ich zur Hölle fahren soll, aber bitte sei so freundlich mir dieses Mal zu antworten. Oh, und Pansy sagt, dass sie heute Abend für uns kochen kann und sie will wissen, ob du irgendwelche Wünsche hast. Ist 8:00 Uhr okay für dich?

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

Das musste bedeuten, dass Malfoy Pansy alles darüber erzählt hatte, was für ein Arsch er gewesen war. Sie würde ihm zugetan sein und wenn Malfoy weiterhin so ein Arsch wäre, könnte er mit ihr darüber sprechen, um getröstet zu werden usw.

Er nahm eine Feder und schrieb OKAY unter Malfoys Nachricht und band sie an das Bein der Eule.

Sie flog davon und schien erleichtert zu sein.

Harry zauberte das Fenster zu und drehte sich um, um die Blumen zu betrachten.

Sie waren hübsch, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hießen. Er hatte zuvor noch nie Blumen bekommen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie behalten sollte.

Es war etwas peinlich.

Es klopfte kurz an seiner Tür, bevor sie geöffnet wurde und Neville hereinspitzte und zwitscherte: „Hey, wollen wir Mittagessen gehen?"

Er entdeckte den riesigen Blumenstrauß auf Harrys Schreibtisch und die Kinnlade fiel ihm herunter: „Was zur …?"

„Es ist nichts", meinte ein errötender Harry. „Ja, Mittagessen. Super."

Er stand auf und lief zur Tür, aber Neville war schon eingetreten, um sich die Blumen genauer anzuschauen.

„Oh nein - - sag mir nichts."

„Dann frag nicht", sagte Harry. „Lass uns einfach gehen, okay?"  
Neville schloss die Tür und wandte sich Harry zu, wobei er blässer wurde: „Du hast nicht mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

„Nein!", zischte Harry. „Natürlich nicht!"

Nevilles Kiefer schien sich anzuspannen: „Komm schon, Harry. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Männer nur Blumen schicken, wenn sie Scheiße gebaut oder Sex gehabt haben."

„Es ist das Erste", sagte Harry und schickte Neville einen verärgerten Blick.

„Er war letzte Nacht ein totales Arschloch und er hat mich stehen lassen, um mit einem anderen Kerl zu flirten und ich wurde etwas sauer. Nun versucht er mich zurück zu gewinnen und das ist schon alles."

Neville starrte ihn an: „Harry, hörst du dir selbst zu?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry schnippisch und zog an seinem Jackett: „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Neville starrte ihn für einen Moment an und sah dann schwer betroffen aus.

„Oh nein, - - du hast ihn geküsst, nicht wahr?"

Harry konnte Neville nicht anlügen, egal wie sehr er es wollte.

Er sah stattdessen weg und Neville seufzte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du schließlich auch am gleichen Geschlecht interessiert bist und dann auch noch an Malfoy."

„Neville - -"

„Nein, nicht. Sag nichts. Ich bin schon lange über dich hinweg und ich bin glücklich mit Louis, aber ich werde nicht so tun, als würde es nicht wehtun."

„Es tut mir Leid", wagte Harry, „und ich bin nicht an Malfoy interessiert. Ich benutze ihn nur um an Pansy ranzukommen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Red dir das nur weiterhin selbst ein", antwortete Neville.

Er ging zur Tür.

„Was ist mit Mittagessen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, ich muss noch Papierkram erledigen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."  
Neville sah Harry nicht an, als er ging.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.

----------

Harry stand vor Malfoys Wohnung und sammelte sich nun schon fast eine ganze Minute.

Er war nervös, was kaum Sinn machte – Malfoy sollte derjenige sein, der sich wand und nicht wusste, wo er mit Harry stand – nicht anders herum.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und klopfte dann.

Einige Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Malfoy lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen mit einem großspurigen Grinsen im Gesicht: „Ich wusste, du würdest kommen."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue: „Fast wäre ich nicht gekommen."

Er trat ein und streifte dabei Malfoy.

Malfoy griff nach seiner Hand und zog, so dass Harry sich zu ihm drehte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

Er führte Harrys Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste die Handfläche, wobei er Harrys Blick hielt

Zu seinem Entsetzen errötete Harry.

Malfoys Grinsen nahm einen fast boshaften Zug an und Harry zog hastig seine Hand weg.

So sollte der Abend aber nicht verlaufen.

„Stör ich?"

Pansys Kopf lugte um die Ecke zur Eingangstür.

„Anscheinend nicht. Harry, Liebling!"

Bevor er wusste was geschah, lag sie in seinen Armen und gab ihm Wangenküsschen.

„Hi", begrüßte er sie. Er fühlte sich etwas atemlos von ihrer Nähe.

Er sah hinüber zu Malfoy, der seinen Kopf vor Belustigung schüttelte.

„Du musst ihren Enthusiasmus entschuldigen. Pansy hatte seit Monaten keinen richtigen Fick mehr."

„Du hattest dafür genug für uns beide", erwiderte sie und zwinkerte Harry zu: „Etwas zu trinken?"

„Monate?", formte Harry tonlos und sah dabei Malfoy an, als sie ihr in die Küche folgten.

„Es ist jämmerlich", flüsterte er zurück.

Sie unterhielten sich über Getränke und es war zu Harrys Überraschung wirklich angenehm.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Pansy eine ziemliche Klatschtante war und Harry war fasziniert von der Menge an Informationen, die sie über Leute, die mit ihnen auf die Schule gegangen waren, hatte.

Malfoys Kommentare waren sarkastisch und witzig und obwohl er eine anständige Distanz einhielt, sah Malfoy ihn immer an, wenn Harry zu ihm sah.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn nerven sollen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat es das nicht.

Harry genoss es eher der Mittelpunkt zu sein und ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Nach zwei Drinks entschuldigte sich Pansy, um in der Küche das Essen fertig zuzubereiten und ließ sie allein.

„Soll ich dich herumführen?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry sah sich in der kompakten Wohnug um: „Können wir das nicht auch von hier aus?"

„Komm schon", sagte Malfoy, der schon stand.

Harry folgte ihm ein paar Schritte zu einer Tür, die Malfoy aufstieß.

„Die Toilette."

„Das hätte ich nie erraten", antwortete Harry.

„Das", sagte Malfoy, der um das Sofa lief und auf eine geschlossene Tür deutete, „ist Pansys Zimmer."

Er rümpfte die Nase und senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Wispern: „Sie ist eine ziemliche Schlampsocke, deshalb werden wir nicht reingehen."

Harry lächelte.

Pansy sah immer so ordentlich aus, dass es ihn überraschte, dass sie schlampig sein sollte.

„Und dies ist mein Zimmer", sagte Malfoy, während er eine andere Tür öffnete.

Er deutete Harry mit einem Kopfnicken hineinzugehen.

Harry lugte unschlüssig durch die Tür. Das wäre wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee.

Er wollte wirklich nicht vor Malfoy hineingehen, aber er musste auch seine Karten richtig ausspielen.

Er trat in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum und sah sich um. Die Möbel sahen alt und gut gepflegt aus und es gab einige Stilrichtungen, die Harry mochte.

Malfoy hatte einen guten Geschmack.

Er hörte wie sich die Tür schloss und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Malfoy sich an jene lehnte, während er ihn musterte.

Harry schluckte.

Oh, ich weiß, es ist gemein hier aufzuhören… Aber es macht doch so viel Spaß. devilgrin

Irgendwie kommt mir unser guter Harry wie ein Kaninchen in einer Falle vor… Was wird Draco denn nun mit ihm anstellen? Wird Harry es zulassen? Und wollte sich Harry nicht an Pansy ranmachen?

Tja, das wird alles im nächsten Kapitel verraten. g

So jetzt hoffe ich auf gaaaaaaanz viele Reviews und sage Tschüß! Bis zum nächsten Teil. wink


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NEXT BEST THING**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Tut mir Leid, dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat… Dafür ist der Teil etwas länger als der letzte.

Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an die Reviewer **silverwolfe, Seelentochter, mirasol83, Army-of-Mushrooms, AliePally13** und **Hubbelchen**. knuddel Vielen, vielen Dank für die Kommentare!

----------

Harry schluckte.

----------

„Fühlst du dich wegen mir unbehaglich?", fragte Malfoy.

„Nein", log Harry. Er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Bett, das den größten Teil des Raums ausfüllte. Es war größer als eines das man in einer Wohnung dieser Größe erwarten würde. .

„Ich vergrößere den Raum sonst magisch", sagte Malfoy. Er stand mittlerweile genau hinter Harry und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass es Malfoy sehr schwer fiel ihn nicht zu berühren.

„Aber ich muss sie erneuern und ich bin zu faul."

Harry schnaubte: „Du könntest den Platz wirklich brauchen. Wie hast du überhaupt dieses Bett hier rein gebracht?"

„Magie"; antwortete Malfoy.

Harry war froh, dass es dunkel war - - hoffentlich konnte Malfoy seine Verlegenheit nicht sehen.

Er runzelte die Stirn als er realisierte, dass er in den letzten Tagen öfter wegen Malfoy errötete, als wegen sonst irgendjemanden in letzter Zeit.

Er drehte sich um und trat zurück, um etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Dabei bemerkte er erst einen Moment zu spät, dass er näher an das Bett gerückt war.

Malfoy schloss die Lücke, wobei er etwas räuberisch aussah und Harry war zwischen ihm und dem Bett in die Enge getrieben.

„Du fühlst dich meinetwegen unbehaglich", stellte Malfoy fest.

Er nahm Harrys Hand: „Warum?"

„Warum?", wiederholte Harry. Er wusste nicht wie er die Frage beantworten sollte.

Malfoy legte seinen Kopf schief: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du nur vorgibst schwer zu kriegen zu sein oder ob du Angst hast."

„Ich habe keine Angst", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht mag ich dich einfach nicht."

Malfoy lächelte.

„Aber du magst mich. Es ist nicht zu übersehen. Du kannst nicht aufhören mich anzusehen und du bist immer nervös, wenn ich da bin. Sogar jetzt kann ich fühlen wie du zitterst."

„Ich zittere nicht", stieß Harry aus, während er seine Hand wegzog.

Er war nervös, weil er sich unwohl fühlte, da er nicht daran interessiert war mit Draco Malfoy in einem abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer zu sein - - das war das Problem.

„Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry fühlte wie ihn ein seltsamer Schauer durchlief.

„Ich - - entschuldige?"

Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich würde dich gerne küssen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Vorher hast du dir nicht die Mühe gemacht mich zu fragen."

„Und das war ein Fehler", erwiderte Malfoy.

Er legte seine Hände auf Harrys Hüften und zog ihre Körper nah zueinander.

„Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest."

Harry fühlte wie sich seltsamerweise Enttäuschung in ihm breitmachte. Er wollte nicht um etwas bitte.

Das wäre alles viel leichter, wenn Malfoy nur ein abscheuliches Monster wäre, aber er war nett. Sogar einfühlsam.

Harry starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, weil er sich nicht sicher war, was er tun sollte.

Der Gedanke Malfoy zu küssen war nicht abstoßend - - er hatte es schon einmal getan und es war nicht unangenehm gewesen.

Wenn er sich jetzt weigern würde, würde Malfoy annehmen, dass er nicht interessiert wäre und das wäre das Ende.

Aber wenn Harry zustimmen würde, würde Malfoy glauben, dass er eine Chance hätte und das war notwendig für den Plan. Harry nickte.

„Entschuldigung?", meinte Malfoy. „Das hab ich nicht verstanden."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ja. Du darfst mich küssen."

Malfoy lehnte sich vor und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille. Es schien ewig zu dauern bis sich ihre Lippen trafen, so lange, dass Harry anfing frustriert darüber zu sein, dass es so lange dauerte.

Und dann lagen Malfoys Lippen auf seinen und bewegten sich leicht. Nach kurzer Zeit drückte seine Zunge gegen Harrys Lippen, liebevoll und langsam, und Harry wimmerte, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Es war unwichtig, dass Malfoy ein Mann war - - er so ein guter Küsser, dass Harry nur darüber nachdenken konnte wie gut es sich anfühlte und wie sehr er sich wünschte dies so lange wie möglich zu tun.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal allein vom Küssen so hingerissen war – falls er es jemals gewesen war.

Er wand seine Arme um Malfoy und zog ihn näher heran.

Er war erstaunt über die Hitze zwischen ihnen und der Art, wie ihre Körper zusammenpassten. Es fühlte sich anders an als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte, aber es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an.

Wie aus Gewohnheit glitt eine seiner Hände abwärts zu Malfoys Hintern und drückte, und Malfoy stöhnte in seinen Mund.

Bei diesem Geräusch durchlief ein Schauer Harrys Körper und er umgriff mit seiner anderen Hand Malfoys Kopf und vertiefte den Kuss, übernahm die Kontrolle.

Erst als Harry spürte wie eine Erektion gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte, schalteten sich seine Sinne wieder ein und er entzog sich dem Kuss.

Er war selbst schon halb erregt und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das bedeuten könnte - - nicht jetzt.

Er trat einen Schritt von Malfoy weg, um wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, während sein Herz noch immer wie wild schlug.

„Wir sollten Pansy wahrscheinlich nicht warten lassen", sagte er und hoffte, dass es keine zu klägliche Ausrede war.

Malfoy stützte beide Hände auf das Bett und beugte sich vor, wobei er einen erstickten Laut von sich gab: „Gib mir eine Minute."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen und Malfoy drehte sich um, um ihn einen höhnischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Du bist derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich ist. Jetzt könntest du mir wenigstens zur Hand gehen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich auf Grund der Doppeldeutigkeit, aber er zwang sich dazu zu grinsen: „Tut mir Leid, aber damit musst du alleine fertig werden."

Ein paar Minuten später verließen sie das Zimmer.

Pansy deckte den Tisch und hielt inne, um ihnen einen wissenden Blcik zu schicken.

„Es riecht fantastisch", lobte Harry, als er Platz nahm.

Pansy zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Malfoy folgte ihr und dann hörte Harry eine Minute lang undeutliches Getuschel, gefolgt von einem Kichern, das sich so anhörte, als wäre es von Pansy gekommen.

Sie kamen beide grinsend aus der Küche und jeder trug eine Platte.

Pansy setzte sich ans Tischende und Malfoy nah gegenüber von Harry Platz und beide starrten ihn an.

Harry versuchte still sitzen zu bleiben, aber das Gefühl etwas außen vor gelassen zu werden, blieb.

Der Sinn der ganzen Bemühungen war zwischen die beiden zu kommen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es funktionierte.

Pansy reichte Harry sein Essen und momentan vergaß er sein Unbehagen, als er das Gericht erkannte: „Carbonara?"

Er sah Pansy überrascht an: „Das ist mein Leibgericht."

Sie lächelte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich habe meine Quellen."

Sie zwinkerte Malfoy zu, der amüsiert seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Es war nicht die beste Carbonara, die er je hatte, aber die Tatsache, dass Pansy anscheinend herumgefragt hatte, um herauszufinden was er mochte, ließ sich Harry etwas zittrig fühlen.

Er musste sich dazu zwingen Malfoy während dem Essen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als Pansy zu schenken, aber keiner von beiden schien es zu bemerken.

Sie unterhielten sich freundschaftlich, wobei sie ihn manchmal miteinbezogen und manchmal nicht.

Harry verstand ihre Insider-Witze nicht, aber er lachte trotzdem, damit es nicht so aussah, als würde er sich nicht amüsieren.

Malfoy bestand darauf abzuspülen, als sie fertig waren. Also zogen sich Harry und Pansy mit Kognakgläsern auf das Sofa zurück.

Pansy war kokett und süß, da sie anscheinend doch einiges von dem italienischen Wein getrunken hatte, mit dem sie gekocht hatte.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Sofalehne und legte ihre nackten Füße auf Harrys Schoß, wo sie mehr mit ihnen wackelte, als es notwendig gewesen wäre.

Harry schob ihre Füße aus seinem Schritt und holte tief Luft: „Draco braucht ganz schön lange, nicht wahr?"

„Er ist so empfindlich, wenn es um die Küche geht", antwortete sie, wobei sie ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf streckte. „Er ist ein regelrechter Sauberkeitsfreak."

„Das habe ich gehört", kam es von Malfoy aus der Küche.

Harry grinste: „Das ist keine schlechte Eigenschaft für einen Mitbewohner."

Pansy rollte wütend mit den Augen: „Vielleicht ist es bezaubernd, wenn du mit ihm vögelst.

Ich muss ihm zuhören, wie er sich die nächsten zwei Tage darüber aufregt, wie unordentlich ich die Kücher zurückgelassen habe."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er darauf antworten sollte, also meinte er stattdessen: „Danke für das Abendessen. Es war köstlich."  
Spielerisch warf Pansy Harry ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Es war schön für jemanden kochen zu können. Nun für jemand anderen."

„Kochst du nicht für deinen Freund?", fragte Harry und versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ha", erwiderte Pansy, „ich wünschte es wäre so."

„Isst er es nicht?"

„Das ist es nicht", sagte sie, während sie ihren Rock an den Oberschenkeln gerade strich.

„Eigentlich treffe ich mich im Moment mit niemanden."

„Du scherzt", sagte Harry, als wäre er geschockt dies zu erfahren.

„Aber du bist so schön, süß und witzig. Ich dachte sie würden dir die Tür einrennen."

Sie lachte und sah ihn wieder an: „Dafür gibt es Zaubersprüche, aber ich bin nicht verzweifelt genug, um sie zu benutzen. Ach! Ich hatte mit Männern bisher immer kein Glück."

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Vielleicht hast du einfach noch nicht den Richtigen getroffen", schlug Harry vor.

„Vielleicht habe ich den Richtigen getroffen", antwortete sie, „aber ich war nicht der richtige Mann für ihn."  
„Ich verstehe", meinte Harry.

Er nahm einen ihrer Füße in die Hand und massierte ihn, wofür er ein glückliches Seufzen von ihr erntete.

„Warum können schwule Jungs immer am Besten massieren? Wenn du nur nichts dagegen hättest Pussys zu lecken."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe. „Bist du immer so offen?"

„Ja!", rief Malfoy aus der Küche.

Pansy machte eine rüde Bewegung in seine ungefähre Richtung.

„Nun, es sieht so aus, als müsste ich mich mit bedeutungslosen Sex mit Fremden zufrieden geben."

Harry wechselte ihren Fuß.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl. Es ist frustrierend dieses Spiel spielen zu müssen, und dann… nun, manchmal ist es besser, wenn man in dieser Hinsicht auf sich gestellt ist."

„Ich erzähle den Leuten gerne, dass ich selbsteingenommen bin", kicherte Pansy, „aber willst du manchmal nicht einen harten Schwanz in dir, der dich nur… wild fickt? Esgibt keine Sexmagie, die sich genauso anfühlt."

Harry versuchte zu lachen, aber es hörte sich mehr wie ein Keuchen an.

„Weißt du was ich meine?", fragte Pansy grinsend.

„Ja", antwortete Harry, der zurückgrinste, „ich glaube das tue ich."

„Also", begann Pansy mit einem verruchten Gesichtsausdruck, „gibst du gerne Blow-Jobs?"

Harry grinste weiterhin standhaft: „Natürlich. Wer nicht?"

Es war nicht wirklich eine Lüge - - natürlich hatte er es immer nur getan, um zu kriegen, was er wollte. Er hatte es nie besonders gemocht, wenn er nun darüber nachdachte.

„Ich liebe es", sagte sie und seufzte so als würde sie sich gerade vorstellen es zu tun.

„Ich liebe es, wie sich ein harter Schwanz in meinem Mund anfühlt."

Harry schluckte und versuchte nicht wegzusehen: „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst."

„Also, spuckst du es lieber aus oder schluckst du es?", fragte Pansy, wobei sei ihre Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Wispern senkte.

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe.

„Ist das nicht etwas persönlich?", schaffte er zu fragen.

Pansy lachte und lehnte sich so weit zu ihm, dass er dachte sie würde ihn küssen.

„Ich schlucke es immer", wisperte sie, wobei sie jede Silbe so deutlich betonte, dass er nicht anders konnte, als auf ihre Lippen zu starren.

Gott, sie waren so rot.

Falls er sich nicht blamieren wollte, musste er nun das Thema wechseln. Er sah weg und strich mit einem Finger über ihre Fußsohle. Sie zog kichernd den Fuß weg.

„Kitzelig?", fragte er und griff nach dem Anderen.

Sie quietschte und rutschte weg und kurz darauf balgten sie sich lachend auf dem Sofa und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu kitzeln.

„Habt ihr Spaß?"

Harry sah auf und erblickte Malfoy neben dem Sofa, der sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Harry wusste nicht, ob es Ärger oder Misstrauen war.

„In der Tat, ja", antwortete Pansy.

Sie schenkte Malfoy ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und er starrte zurück.

Harry wusste, dass eine Grenze überschritten worden war - - zur Hölle, einige Grenzen waren überschritten worden - - und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich dabei fühlen sollte.

Er löste sich aus dem Durcheinander mit Pansy und sah auffällig auf seine Uhr.

„Ich sollte eigentlich gehen. Ich habe morgen früh eine Besprechung."

Daraufhin drehte sich Malfoy zu Harry und meinte mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck: „Oh."

Harry stand auf und strich sein Shirt glatt.

„Danke," sagte er, während er zwischen den beiden hin- und hersah.

„Ich habe mich heute Abend wirklich gut amüsiert."

Er zwinkerte Malfoy zu und ging zur Tür.

Malfoy folgte ihm, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Also…willst du morgen mit mir ausgehen?"

„Ausgehen?", wiederholte Harry und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Auf ein richtiges Date. Essen, Tanzen, so was." Malfoy lächelte hoffnungsvoll, obwohl dieses Lächeln seltsam bei ihm aussah, fast so, als wäre er es nicht gewohnt zu wissen, woran er bei jemandem war.

Harry hätte fast zugesagt, aber er überlegte es sich dann anders. Malfoy war willens ihn zu jagen, also sollte er wahrscheinlich weiterhin so tun, als sei er schwer zu haben.

„Ich habe morgen etwas zu tun."

Malfoy hielt sein Grinsen scheinbar durch bloßen Willen standhaft an Ort und Stelle.

„Wie wäre es dann mit Dienstagabend?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Kann ich dir noch Bescheid sagen?"

Er war dabei sich umzudrehen, aber Malfoy schnappte seine Hand und zog ihn näher heran.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht länger bleiben kannst?", fragte er, wobei seine Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern war.

Seine kühlen, grauen Augen waren groß, fast einladend, und Harry brauchte einen Moment, um sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass dies nicht nur Draco Malfoy war – jemand den er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens gehasst hatte – sondern auch ein Mann, der ihn so ansah.

Harry mochte keine Männer - - nicht so.

Wenn er die Ereignisse dieses Abends außer Acht ließ, war er sich dessen absolut sicher.

Er schluckte und versuchte zu antworten, aber sein Mund war ganz trocken.

Er befeuchtete seine Lippen.

Und dann küsste er Malfoy und er wusste nicht, wie es passiert war.

Es fühlte sich genauso atemberaubend an wie vorhin im Schlafzimmer.

Er brach den Kuss ab und drückte seine Stirn gegen Malfoys.

Er war verwirrt.

Er saß gerade noch auf dem Sofa mit Pansy und war völlig begeistert von ihr, aber einen Augenblick später war er im Korridor, wo er Malfoy küsste und fast hart davon wurde.

Es machte keinen Sinn.

Wahrscheinlich war er nur von Pansy so angeturnt.

Das musste es sein.

Und Malfoys Lippen waren genauso wie ihre leicht geöffnet gewesen und etwas rot, weil er auf sie gebissen hatte.

Harry seufzte.

Das war der Grund.

Er hatte es fast geschafft, dass Pansy ihm aus der Hand fraß und Malfoy sein Interesse an ihm verlieren würde.

Er musste das Spiel nur noch etwas länger spielen.

Er berührte noch einmal federleicht Malfoys Lippen mit seinen eigenen und seufzte.

„Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?"

Malfoy schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille und Harry konnte fühlen wie er gegen seine Lippen grinste: „Oh, da fallen mir einige Dinge ein. Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

„Nicht heute Nacht", erwiderte Harry, während er zurücktrat.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann werden wir das fortsetzen müssen", meinte Malfoy lächelnd.

Unsicher, was er antworten sollte, nickte Harry nur und disapparierte.

Zurück in seiner eigenen Wohnung lag er bis lange nach Mitternacht wach mit dem Gefühl von Malfoys Lippen auf seinen.

Er war verwirrt von dem, was er heute Abend gefühlt hatte, aber nach allem, was er wusste, war es ganz normal.

Er war trotzdem definitiv heterosexuell.

Ein heißer Kuss ist nun mal ein heißer Kuss.

Das bedeutet nichts.

Er schloss seine Augen und dachte daran, wie Pansys nackte Füße seinen Schwanz durch die Jeans berührten, wie sie ihn scheu angelächelt hatte und wie sie ihn erzählt hatte, was sie im Bett mochte, und versuchte zu schlafen.

-----------

So, das war's für dieses Mal. Den nächsten Teil uploade ich schneller, versprochen!

Bitte lasst viele liebe Reviews da!

Bis zum nächsten Teil!


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT BEST THING

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

So, das war eine lange Pause. Naja, da ich nun meine nächste Übersetzung hier poste, habe ich gedacht, dass ich dieser hier trotz der fehlenden Reviews beim letzten Kapitel noch mal eine Chance geben sollte.

--

Harry grinste Ron an, der eine halbe Maß hinunterstürzte, als wäre er am Verdursten.  
„Schlimmer Tag?"  
Ron wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über den Mund.  
„So ungefähr. Nenn es geistige Stärkung."  
„Für was?"  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen großen Schluck vom Bier.

„Gibt's bei dir irgendetwas Neues? Ich hab dich in letzter Zeit nicht oft gesehen."  
„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry, während er sein eigenes Bier anstarrte.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du dich mit jemanden triffst", sagte Ron, wobei er etwas zögerlich klang.  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an: „Hast du?"

Ron seufzte und es sah so aus, als würde er sich nicht gerade wohl in seiner Haut fühlen.  
„Ich denke, ich verstehe warum du es mir nicht erzählen wolltest. Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht gewusst, aber wir haben nie darüber gesprochen und - -"  
„Du weißt was?", unterbrach ihn Harry, dem das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.  
Ron hielt seinen Blick fest auf sein halbvolles Glas gerichtet.  
„Du weißt schon. Dass du . . . Männer magst."  
„Ich bin nicht schwul!", erwiderte Harry etwas lauter, als er vorgehabt hatte.  
Einige Köpfe in der Nähe drehten sich zu ihnen und Harry wimmerte.

Warum waren sie heute nicht in eine Muggelbar gegangen?  
Die meisten der Leute hier wussten wer er war.  
Ron zog seine Stirn kraus.  
„Aber . . . gehst du nicht mit Malfoy aus?"  
„Leise, okay?", zischte Harry und sah sich um. „Ich will nicht, dass das morgen im Tagespropheten steht."  
„Aber ist es wahr?", fragte Ron, während er dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen für eine weitere Rund Bier gab. „Ich habe gestern mit Seamus gesprochen und der trifft sich mit Susan Bones, die mit Pansy Parkinson arbeitet und sie sagt, dass du in letzter Zeit oft bei ihnen bist."  
„Nur zweimal", sagte Harry, als er endlich auf Ron einging.  
Als er Rons hochgezogene Augenbraue sah, fügte er hinzu: „Und es ist nicht Malfoy an dem ich interessiert bin. Es ist Pansy."

Ron schwieg und leerte sein Glas.  
Er zahlte dem Barkeeper die nächste Runde.  
„Also . . . du bist an Pansy interessiert, aber du gehst mit Malfoy aus?"  
„Ja, genau."  
Ron blinzelte. „Das ist ziemlich abgedreht, Kumpel."  
„Es ist eine lange Geschichte"; murmelte Harry.  
Er leerte den Rest seines ersten Glases und ließ das leere Glas über die Bar gleiten.  
„Denkt nun jeder, dass ich schwul bin?"  
„Nun, wahrscheinlich jeder, der mit Susan arbeitet", antwortete Ron. „Du weißt wie diese Abteilung ist. Und Seamus - - nun, ich sag' nur, dass er nicht überrascht klang. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Kumpel, ich selbst habe mir darüber auch schon Gedanken gemacht."  
Harry war froh, dass die Bar nur schwach beleuchtet war, weil er wusste, dass er rot geworden war: „Du . . . du denkst, dass ich schwul bin?"  
Ron sah unangenehm berührt aus.  
„Nun, du weißt schon. Du hattest keine Freundin länger als ein paar Wochen."  
„Ich bin mit deiner Schwester ausgegangen, Ron!"  
„Vor fast 15 Jahren - - und daraus ist ja nicht wirklich was geworden, oder? Seitdem hast du dich nicht mehr wirklich verabredet."

„Ich war etwas beschäftigt, falls du dich erinnern kannst", erwiderte Harry. „Du weißt schon, die Welt retten und all das?"  
Ron sah etwas gequält aus.  
Er trank von seinem Bier und es machte den Anschein, als müsste er sich zwingen Harry in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Und ich war die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite. Und trotzdem habe ich weitergelebt."  
„Du hast keine Freundin."  
„Nein, aber ich hatte eine Reihe von beschissenen Beziehungen mit egozentrischen Frauen, wobei ich bei jeder geglaubt habe, total in sie verliebt zu sein. Es stellte sich heraus, dass alle psychisch gestörte Schlampen waren, aber ich habe es versucht."  
„Was ist mit Hermine?", fragte Harry. „Sicherlich wirfst du sie nicht über einen Haufen mit -"  
„Du weißt, was ich für sie gefühlt habe", schnappte Ron, „und wie sehr ich bereue, was passiert ist. Aber hier geht es nicht um mich. Es geht um dich und die Tatsache, dass du noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung hattest."

Harry schürzte seine Lippen.  
Seit Jahren redete er sich selbst ein, dass er nur noch nicht die richtige Frau gefunden hat und dass das das Problem war.  
Oder, dass er sehr wählerisch war und das jemand Besonderes auftauchen musste, der seinen hohen Ansprüchen genügen würde.  
Was, wenn das überhaupt nicht das Problem war?  
Was, wenn er bisher keine Frau gefunden hatte, die er wirklich liebte, weil er tatsächlich keine Frauen mochte?  
Er stieß den Gedanken beiseite.  
Er mochte immerhin Pansy.  
Zumindest glaubte er, dass er das tun würde, sobald er sie richtig kennen lernen würde.  
Sie könnte die Frau sein auf die er gewartet hatte.

Und wenn alle dachten, dass er schwul wäre, wäre dies vielleicht von Vorteil für ihn.  
Je mehr Leute dachten, dass er schwul wäre, desto mehr wäre auch Pansy davon überzeugt - - und umso mehr würde sie ihn wollen.  
Harry sah Ron wieder an.  
„Ich arbeite daran, okay? Tu mir in der Zwischenzeit einen Gefallen – wenn dich irgendwer wegen diesem Schwulen-Klatsch fragt, widerleg es nicht."  
„Es nicht widerlegen?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig. „Harry weißt du wirklich was du da tust?"  
Harry lächelte und hob sein Glas, um mit Ron anzustoßen.  
„Absolut!"

Malfoy klopfte genau um 20 Uhr an Harrys Wohnungstür.  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er zur Tür lief, wobei er sich noch ein T-Shirt anzog.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er erwartet, dass Malfoy zu spät kommen würde.  
Sie apparierten zu einem öffentlichen Apparierpunkt in der Gerrardstraße und liefen zu Ling, einem Restaurant, das einem alten chinesischen Zauberer mit langem Bart und nur einem Auge gehörte.  
Lings Frau wies ihnen einen Platz zu.  
Sie humpelte und drehte sich immer wieder zu ihnen um, um sie finster anzusehen.  
Sie liefen an großen Aquarien vorbei, in denen Kreaturen schwammen, die Harry noch nie vorher gesehen hatte, und sie mussten durch den Kiefer eines riesigen Drachenkopfs steigen, um in den Speisesaal zu gelangen.

Mr Ling kam persönlich um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen, wobei seine Augen die ganze Zeit Harrys Narbe fixierten.  
Malfoy bestellte für sie, da Harry vorher noch nie hier gewesen war.  
Ling grunzte missbilligend und ging, als Mrs Ling mit einer Kanne dampfenden Tee, zwei Tassen und einigen Bierflaschen zurückkam.  
Sie murmelte etwas auf Chinesisch, als sie kopfschüttelnd wegging.  
„Sie ist etwas verschroben, aber das Essen ist gut", sagte Malfoy, sobald sie außer Hörweite war.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, sie billigt es nicht", meinte Harry, während er sich selbst eine Tasse Tee einschenkte.  
„Was?", fragte Malfoy. „Uns? Da gibt es bisher noch nichts, was nicht zu billigen wäre."  
Er zwinkerte Harry zu, als er sich auch Tee einschenkte.

Harry widerstand dem Drang sich auf dem Stuhl zu winden und versuchte stattdessen das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Du arbeitest also für eine private Stiftung?"  
Malfoy nickte. „Es ist ein guter Job für mich. Ich habe die Beziehungen und die sozialen Fähigkeiten dafür - - das ist zumindest das, was ich ihnen erzählt habe, als sie mich angestellt haben."  
„Und ich nehme an, dass sie keine Fragen gestellt haben?"  
Malfoy schürzte seine Lippen. „Obwohl ich mich während des Krieges ganz zurückgezogen hatte, machte mir mein Familienname immer noch Schwierigkeiten. Im Gegensatz zum Ministerium kümmert es die Stiftung nicht."  
Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy wusste, dass sich Harry voll und ganz bewusst war, was er wirklich während des Krieges getan hatte. Aber er dachte es wäre besser nichts zu sagen.  
Er trank stattdessen einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Malfoy.  
„Ich arbeite für das Ministerium in der Steuerabteilung."  
Malfoys Augen weiteten sich: „Du bist Steuereinnehmer?"  
„Oh nein", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „Ich forsche bei zweifelhaften Firmen nach. In letzter Zeit waren es hauptsächlich Banken. Also, keine Sorge, dass ich wütend werde und dich prüfe oder so was."  
„Richtig", meinte Malfoy und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du weißt, mit wem du darüber sprechen sollst."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und bevor sie das Gespräch weiterführen konnten, bekamen sie ihr Essen.

Mrs Ling dirigierte die dampfenden Teller mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs zu ihrem Tisch.  
Dann überprüfte sie den Inhalt der Teekanne, bevor sie sie mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte und erneut füllte.  
Harry lächelte sie an, aber sie warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu und humpelte davon.  
„Freundlich", meinte Harry.  
„Und noch viel freundlicher, wenn man nicht viel Trinkgeld gibt", sagte Malfoy, der gerade Reis auf seinen Teller löffelte.

Das Gespräch während des Essens drehte sich um Quidditch, einem Thema bei dem Harry sich endlich entspannen konnte.  
Er war überrascht, dass Malfoy alle Spiele der großen Mannschaften verfolgte und nicht nur genau so viele Bagatellen wie er kannte, sondern fast enthusiastischer bei diesem Thema war als Harry.  
Harry hatte gedacht, dass ein schwuler Mann nicht an Sport interessiert wäre und schimpfte sich selbst, weil er an den typischen Stereotypen gedacht hatte.

Nach den sechs Gängen und einigen Runden Tsing Tao verließen sie das Restaurant und traten auf die belebte Straße, wo sie einige Muggel erschreckten, die das Restaurant nicht sehen konnten.  
„Oops", murmelte Malfoy und zog dann an Harrys Arm, um ihn aus dem Weg zu ziehen, weil gerade eine Gruppe Teenager vorbeilief.  
„Das kann man wirklich leicht vergessen."  
Sie kämpften sich ihren Weg durch die Menge Richtung Charing Cross Road, wo – laut Malfoy – ein toller Club war, den er ausprobieren wollte.

--

Also, dass war's für heute. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Und dass nächste Mal treiben sich unsere zwei Süßen in dem Club herum… was da wohl so alles passiert?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	8. Chapter 8

**THE NEXT BEST THING **

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer Viola, zissy und Reinadoreen. Danke!

--

Zu Harrys Erleichterung stellte sich heraus, dass es ein Muggelclub war.  
Das letzte was er bräuchte, wäre von der Zaubererpresse in einer Schwulenbar gesichtet zu werden.

Malfoy zog ihn in eine Seitenstraße, um ihre Kleidung in etwas Passendes für einen Club zu verwandeln.

Und dann stellten sie sich in der Warteschlange an.  
Dies war für Harry eine gute Gelegenheit sich die Leute um sie herum genauer anzusehen.  
Es gab Männer und Frauen, die auf Grund ihrer Kleidung und ihres Verhaltens total den schwulen bzw. lesbischen Stereotypen entsprachen, während andere wiederum nicht anders als er selbst zu sein schienen.  
Er fragte sich, ob jeder, der in diesen Club ging, schwul war.

Als sie drinnen waren, kaufte Malfoy ihn einen Drink und führte ihn an ein Geländer, von wo sie auf den Tanzboden unter ihnen schauen konnten.  
Malfoy hatte schon das Abendessen und den Eintritt für den Club bezahlt und Harry begann sich schuldig zu fühlen, weil er noch nichts bezahlt hatte.

„Die nächste Runde geht auf mich", sagte er, wobei er schon fast schrie, um die laute Musik zu übertönen.

„Was?", schrie Malfoy zurück und lehnte sich näher heran.

„Ich sagte, ich kaufe die nächsten Getränke", wiederholte Harry.

Dieses Mal waren seine Lippen sehr nah an Malfoys Ohr.  
Malfoy schlang einen Arm um seine Taille und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du willst", meinte er, wobei er seine Nase an Harrys Ohr drückte und ihn dann auf die Wange küsste, bevor er wieder eine angemessene Distanz schuf.  
Harry sah auf den Tanzboden hinunter.  
Er war total verwirrt.  
Malfoys Nähe und Zuneigung sollte ihm eigentlich unangenehm sein, aber das war es überhaupt nicht.  
Tatsächlich mochte er diese Aufmerksamkeit fast.  
Er schüttelte wegen diesen Gedanken seinen Kopf - - er musste ziemlich hungrig auf Aufmerksamkeit sein, wenn er Malfoys Avancen genoss.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte Malfoy, wobei sein Mund wieder sehr nah an Harrys Ohr war.  
Harry zögerte: Er tanzte eigentlich nicht oft, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich interessanter, als hier herumzustehen und sich gegenseitig Smalltalk zu zuschreien.  
Er schüttete den Rest seines Getränks hinunter und nickte.  
Malfoy grinste, als er Harrys leeres Glas sah, aber er leerte auch sein eigenes, bevor er Harrys Hand nahm und ihn die Treppen hinunter auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Harry hatte die die Masse von sich windenden Körpern von oben gesehen, aber was er nicht gesehen hatte, waren die Leute, die in den dunklen Nischen entlang der Wände ineinander verschlungen waren.  
Einige von ihnen taten Dinge, bei denen Harry zweifelte, ob es legal war, dies in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun.  
Er konnte nicht anders als zu starren, als er an einem Mann auf Knien vorbeiging, der augenscheinlich einem anderen einen blies.

Malfoy lachte und zog Harry weg: „Hey, hey, Potter. Zeig doch Manieren."

„Ich denke, das solltest du ihnen erzählen", erwiderte Harry, der nur knapp der Versuchung widerstehen konnte über seine Schulter nach hinten zu sehen.  
Es war etwas, was er andere Leute vorher noch nie hatte tun sehen - - nun, außer man zählte auch Pornos.

Die Musik war dieselbe Art von undefinierbaren House-Tönen, die auch auf der Party letzte Woche gespielt worden war und Harry fand es leicht sich dazu zu bewegen.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Malfoy ein wirklich guter Tänzer war und er zog von vielen um sie herum die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er ziemlich gut aussah.  
Seine Gesichtszüge, die in der Schule immer spitz erschienen waren, sahen nun ausgefeilt aus, besonders wenn die Diskolichter über sein Gesicht streiften.  
Sein Körper war schlank, aber er war gut in Form und auf eine Art maskulin für die jeder Mann ihn beneiden würde.  
Das weiße Shirt, das er trug, lag eng an seiner Brust und sein Haar war künstlerisch zerzaust – nur genug, um stylish zu sein.  
Durch seine Größe war er eine eindrucksvolle Figur auf der Tanzfläche und es war klar, dass Harry nicht der einzige war, der das bemerkt hatte.

Ein shirtloser, muskelbepackter Typ erschien aus der Menge und starrte Malfoy mit kaum verhohlener Lust an. Er stellte sich zwischen sie und begann sein Becken gegen Malfoy kreisen zu lassen.  
Malfoy lachte, warf seinen Kopf zurück und drehte sich, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu dem Mann stand und presste sich gegen ihn.  
Als der Mann seine Hände über Malfoys Brust wandern ließ, war das Einzige, das Harry tun konnte, den Fremden nicht mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen.

Malfoy behielt Harry im Auge, so als wollte er sehen, wie lange Harry es aushalten würde zuzusehen.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und Malfoy winkte ihn grinsend mit einem Finger näher.  
Harry folgte ihm - - entgegen seinem besseren Urteilsvermögen und ließ sich von Malfoy heranziehen.  
Der Mann, der hinter Malfoy tanzte, manövrierte sich zur Seite und tanzte sie beide an, während seine Hände ihre Rücken hinunter und über ihre Ärsche wanderten.

Harry versuchte sein Bestes sich nicht unwohl zu fühlen, aber es musste in seinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn Malfoy schlang seine Arme um ihn und drehte ihn so, dass der shirtlose Mann ihn nicht länger erreichen konnte.

Und dann küsste Malfoy ihn und Harry vergaß für einen Moment wo er war.  
Er schlang seine Arme um Malfoys Rücken und zog ihre Körper enger zusammen.  
Er meinte fast er könnte auf Grund des Gefühls der geschickten Zunge, die gegen seine stieß, schmelzen.

Nach einer halben Stunde - - es könnte aber auch nur eine Minute gewesen sein, unterbrach Malfoy den Kuss und führte Harry von der Tanzfläche zu einer der dunklen Nischen auf der Seite.  
Harry begann eine gewisse Beklemmung zu spüren, aber Malfoy drückte ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn wieder und er hörte ganz auf zu denken.  
Er fühlte Malfoys Hände auf seiner Brust, die unter sein Shirt wanderten, aber es störte ihn nicht.  
Er war schon lange nicht mehr von jemandem berührt worden und es fühlte sich überraschend gut an.  
Der Alkohol, den er heute getrunken hatte, entfaltete nun mit voller Kraft seine Wirkung und ein plötzlicher Hormonrausch sorgte dafür, dass das Einzige, was er tun konnte, sich auf den Füßen zu halten, war.

Er war sich vage bewusst, dass sie beide hart waren, aber aus irgendeinem Grund störte es ihn nicht.  
Sie hatten schließlich beide Schwänze und das passierte nun mal manchmal.  
Keine große Sache.  
Und dann tat Malfoy etwas, was Harry nicht erwartet hatte: er presste sich auf eine Art gegen Harry, die ihre Erektionen zusammenpresste.  
Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seinen Lippen ein Stöhnen entfloh, noch, dass sein Körper an die Wand sackte.  
Es fühlte sich atemberaubend an, obwohl ihm der Gedanke, an das was er hier tat, unangenehm war.  
Er begann Malfoy zu mögen und mit dieser Menge Alkohol im Blut war er sogar bereit zuzugeben, dass er sich von ihm angezogen fühlte.  
Aber es gab nur eine Richtung, in die sie das führen würde und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte.

„Draco", schaffte er es zwischen den Küssen zu sagen, „ich denke nicht - - "

„Ruhig", erwiderte Malfoy und öffnete den Knopf von Harrys Hose mit einer Hand und ließ sie nach innen wandern.  
Das Gefühl von Fingern, die seinen nackten Schwanz streichelten, ließ Harry seine Augen in den Kopf rollen und er brachte keinen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus als Malfoy den Reißverschluss öffnete, seine Erektion in die Hand nahm und begann sie zu streicheln.

„Oh, Gott", brachte Harry einen Augenblick später heraus.  
Passierte das hier wirklich?  
Es erinnerte ihn etwas an einen Traum, den er in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte.  
Er stand im Schatten gegen eine Wand gepresst mit Malfoys Händen an seinem Schwanz.  
Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn Malfoy es ihm besorgen würde.  
Schließlich war er in letzter Zeit sehr angespannt und sich manchmal unter der Dusche selbst zu befriedigen war einfach nicht genug.  
Und wie Pansy gesagt hatte, manchmal brauchte man einfach jemand anderes dazu.  
Er musste zugeben, dass die Idee Malfoy zu ficken immer verlockender wurde.  
Oder, was das betrifft, gefickt zu werden.  
Es könnte vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht sein.  
Es gab ja Männer, die es mochten.  
Nun ja, und Frauen auch.

Er fühlte einen Stich Scham und Erregung bei dem Gedanken.  
Warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach?  
Er wusste nichts über solche Dinge.  
Er war nicht schwul.  
Der Teil seines Gehirns, der die Dinge verfolgte, wie die Tatsache, dass er gerade einen Hand-Job von Draco Malfoy in einer Schwulenbar bekam, lachte darüber.

Malfoys Hand in seiner Hose bewegte sich weiterhin und er fühlte wie sich etwas gegen seine Hüfte presste, was zweifellos eine Erektion war.  
Aber er war so nahe dran zu kommen, dass die Realität verschwommen und weit weg war.  
Die klebrige Wand hinter ihm, Malfoys Lippen auf seinen, die Hand, die ihn streichelte - - das alles verschwamm ineinander bis er heftig und mit einem Stöhnen in Malfoys Hand kam.  
Er schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken.

Die Musik erreichte ihn und ließ Gedanken aufkommen, die ihn an die Grenze zur Panik brachten.  
„Beruhig dich", meinte er gedanklich zu sich selbst. „Es ist nur ein Handjob gewesen."  
Das Geräusch von Malfoy erregtem Keuchen ließ ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen.  
Malfoy presste seine Augen zu und biss die Zähne zusammen, während er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand hinter Harry abstützte.  
Harry sah abwärts, um zu sehen, wie Malfoy es sich selbst besorgte.  
Er wollte wegschauen, aber er fand den Anblick der Eichel, die immer wieder in Malfoys Faust, die mit einer glitschigen Substanz bedeckt war, die wahrscheinlich Harrys Sperma war, auftauchte und verschwand, seltsam faszinierend.

Er sah genau in Malfoys Gesicht, als dieser kam, genau rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sich sein Kiefer entspannte und seine Wangen rot wurden.

Malfoy hatte nicht viel Lärm gemacht, aber den machte Harry auch nicht, wenn er sich selbst befriedigte.  
Harry konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, wann er tatsächlich jemanden ins Gesicht geschaut hatte, als dieser kam.  
Es war überraschend intim, auch wenn er nicht viel damit zu tun gehabt hatte.  
Malfoy öffnete seine Augen einige Sekunden später und lächelte Harry an.

„Tut mir Leid, ich konnte nicht warten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, unsicher darüber, warum Malfoy sich entschuldigte.

„Willst du noch etwas tanzen?", fragte Malfoy, während er seine Hose zumachte.

Harry hätte fast gelacht, überrascht davon wie selbstverständlich Malfoy mit der Situation umging. 

„Ich … na klar."

Malfoy grinste und nahm Harry bei der Hand, um ihn zurück auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen.  
Seine Hand war immer noch etwas feucht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte es Harry nichts aus.

--

Soooo, ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. dg

Lasst bitte gaaaaanz viele Kommis da, z.B. wie euch die Entwicklung zwischen Draco und Harry so gefällt. Oder ob ihr eine bessere Übersetzung für Hand-job habt.

Nächstes Mal taucht Pansy wieder auf…

Bis bald und vergesst das Review nicht!


	9. Chapter 9

**THE NEXT BEST THING  
**

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

„Harry? Bist du geistig anwesend?"  
Harry blinzelte und sah auf in sechs Gesichter, die ihn vom Tisch aus anstarrten.  
Er krümmte sich.  
„Entschuldigt, was war die Frage?"  
Collins Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du von Rodins Vorschlag hältst. Zur Hölle, Potter - - harte Nacht?"  
Harry nahm sine Brille ab und strich über seinen Nasenrücken.  
„Ja, kann man so sagen."

Das Meeting zog sich qualvoll dahin und Harry konnte sich kaum konzentrieren.  
Er war gestern viel zu lange mit Malfoy unterwegs gewesen und er konnte nicht aufhören an das zu denken, was zwischen ihnen im Club vorgefallen war - - und was es bedeutete.

Neville hielt ihn am Arm fest, als er den Raum verlassen wollte.  
„Geht's dir gut?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur müde."  
Neville zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ich habe dich noch nie so gedankenverloren gesehen, Harry. Geht es um…?"  
Er sah Harry seltsam an.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Harry. Aber als er Nevilles hochgezogene Augenbrauen sah, gab er nach.  
„Vielleicht."  
Neville nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung seines eigenen Büros.  
„Komm schon."

Harry folgte ihm durch die Tür und ließ sich in einen Stuhl vor Nevilles Schreibtisch sinken.  
Neville schloss die Tür, ging dann zum Schreibtisch und lehnte sich dagegen.  
Er sagte kein Wort.  
Harry seufzte erneut.  
„Ich bin größtenteils einfach nur müde. Eigentlich weiß ich es sonst besser und gehe nicht so lange aus."  
Neville antwortete nicht; er starrte Harry nur an und wartete.  
„Wir sind in diesen Club in Soho gegangen und ich habe zu viel getrunken und…"  
Harry presste sich eine Hand auf die Stirn - - in seinem Kopf begann es zu hämmern, wenn er nur daran dachte.  
„Oh Gott", stieß Neville hervor.  
„Du hattest Sex mit ihm, nicht wahr?"  
„Nein!", antwortete Harry etwas zu schnell. „Ich meine… nicht wirklich."  
Neville ließ ein Schnauben verlauten.  
„Entweder hattest du Sex mit ihm oder nicht. Also?"  
„Er… hat mir einen runtergeholt mit seiner Hand und dann hat er… es sich selbst gemacht."  
Harry spürte, dass seine Wangen heiß wurden.  
Er und Neville hatten nie über Sex gesprochen und es unter diesen Umständen zu tun, war quälend.  
„Du hast einen Hand-Job bekommen", stellte Neville fest.  
Harry nickte und Neville seufzte.  
Ich hasse es dir das zu sagen, aber ich denke, dass das als Sex zählt."  
„Aber ich habe ja gar nichts gemacht", konterte Harry. „Er hat mich attackiert und ich stand da. Ich habe ihn nie berührt. Nicht so."  
„Bist du gekommen?", fragte Neville.  
Harry schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick und unterdrückte den Drang Neville zu sagen, dass er sich um sein Zeug kümmern solle.  
Neville sah weg.  
„Ich möchte mich mit dir nicht über Semantik streiten, aber ich denke, du musst der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass du Sex mit ihm hattest." 

Harry rutschte in seinen Stuhl und schloss die Augen.  
Neville hatte natürlich Recht, aber er wollte es wirklich nicht zugeben.  
„Bin ich schwul?", fragte er.  
„Die Frage kannst nur du beantworten", antwortete Neville mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Wie fühlst du sich, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist?"  
„Es ist nicht schlecht", antwortete Harry. Er studierte einen Fleck auf seinem Shirt und seufzte. „Ich denke, ich mag ihn."  
„Fühlst du dich von ihm angezogen?"  
Harry konnte nicht zu Neville aufschauen: „Ja."  
„Fühlt es sich anders an als wenn du ein Mädchen anziehend findest?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht."  
Neville seufzte.  
„Viele Leute fühlen sich hin und wieder vom selben Geschlecht angezogen, aber das bedeutet nicht unbedingt, dass sie homosexuell sind."  
„Aber sie schlafen nicht mit ihnen."  
Neville stieß ein weiches Lachen aus.  
„Du wärst überrascht. Aber es ist nicht der Sex, der jemanden schwul macht, Harry. Es geht überhaupt nicht um den Sex. Es geht darum, was du fühlst, nach was du dich sehnst und in wen du dich verliebst."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Warst du jemals verliebt?"  
„Ja", antwortete Neville mit gleichmäßiger Stimme, „einige Male."  
„Ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich dachte immer, ich hätte einfach nicht die richtige Frau getroffen, aber…"

Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden.  
„Was ist mit Pansy? Du hast ihretwegen diese ganze Sache begonnen."  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Neville beugte sich vor und drückte Harrys Schulter.  
„Es ist okay, Harry. Du musst die Antwort jetzt nicht kennen."  
„Für dich ist es einfach das zu sagen"; erwiderte Harry, aber er wusste, dass Neville auch jetzt wieder Recht hatte.

--

„Danke, dass du dich mit mir zum Mittagessen triffst."  
Harry lächelte Pansy an, die eine Tomatenscheibe von ihrem Panini pickte.  
„Gerne doch", antwortete sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Ich hatte kaum Gelegenheit mit dir zu reden ohne dass Draco dabei war."  
„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

Das war der Grund für dieses Mittagessen - - um zu sehen, ob es zwischen ihnen funkte.  
Er war den ganzen Morgen deswegen aufgeregt gewesen; so sehr, dass er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte.

„Hast du Draco erzählt, dass wir uns treffen?"  
„Nein. Hätte ich das tun sollen?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und biss von seinem Sandwich ab.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es ihm erzählen werde. Eigentlich gehört er nicht zu der eifersüchtigen Sorte, aber bei dir ist das irgendwie anders."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Harry verblüfft.  
Pansy nickte und nippte an ihrem Drink.  
„Normalerweise muss er nie so hart für so etwas arbeiten. Aber du warst nicht leicht für ihn zu kriegen."  
Sie lehnte sich vor und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern.  
„Er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr zwei noch nicht mal miteinander geschlafen habt und das seit 2 Wochen!"

Harry versuchte nicht zu grinsen - - also zählte der Hand-Job für Malfoy auch nicht als Sex.  
„Hüpfen die meisten seiner Freunde wohl gleich mit ihm ins Bett?"  
Pansy schnaubte.  
„Ich würde sie nicht als Freunde bezeichnen. Bettgeschichten, vielleicht. Er datet nicht wirklich, weißt du."  
„Er ist mit dir ausgegangen, oder?", fragte Harry, wobei er hoffte keine Grenze zu überschreiten.  
Pansys Lächeln verschwand.  
„Das war lange bevor er sich geoutet hat. Wir sind nun so gute Freunde, dass es wie ein Traum erscheint."  
„Und seitdem hattest du keine Dates mehr?"  
„Oh, nein", murmelte Pansy und ließ einen charmanten Lacher verlauten.  
„Ich habe mich mit vielen Männern verabredet, Es ist nur… es hat nicht geklappt." 

Sie biss von ihrem Sandwich ab und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Harry starrte zurück, wobei er vor Konzentration seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog.  
Falls er sich von ihr angezogen fühlte, müsste er jetzt etwas spüren, nicht wahr?  
Er wartete, aber alles, was er fühlte, war ein Gefühl von Unruhe.  
„ich mag dich, Harry", sagte sie schließlich.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dich in unserer Schulzeit so sehr gehasst habe."  
„Weil ich ein Gryffindor war?", schlug Harry vor, unfähig den Hauch von Wut aus seiner Stimmer zu verbannen.  
„Weil Draco mich gehasst hat?"  
„Ich denke, du hast ihn mehr gehasst", sagte sie, wobei sich ihre Augen in seine bohrten.  
„Also, warum magst du ihn nun?"  
Harry blinzelte. „Ich weiß nicht. Warum fragst du?"

Pansy zuckte mit ihren Schultern und wand sich ihrem Drink zu.  
„Draco und ich leben seit Jahren zusammen und ich habe ihn mit mehr Männern ficken gesehen, als ich zählen wollte. Aber du…"  
Sie machte eine Pause und es sah so aus, als müsste sie sich festigen.  
„Ich denke, er mag dich wirklich, Harry. Und du bist nicht wie die Anderen. Es scheint du wärst der Typ, der mehr an einer Beziehung interessiert ist und er braucht das. Er hatte niemals wirklich eine."  
„Ich…", fing Harry an und schluckte dann.  
„Ich auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hatte nichts, was man als Beziehung bezeichnen könnte, seit…" 

Unsicher brach er ab.  
Warum erzählte er ihr das?  
Irgendwann in den letzten paar Minuten hatte er den Grund für das Treffen vergessen.  
„Ich mag dich, Harry, das tue ich wirklich. Aber Draco ist mein bester Freund. Wenn deine Gefühle für ihn nicht Ernst sind – wenn du ihn verletzt, werde ich dir das nie verzeihen."  
Pansys Augen waren dunkel und groß und Harry wusste, dass sie es so meinte.  
Er starrte zurück und seine Aufregung wuchs.  
„Ich… ich mag ihn. Das meine ich ernst. Und ich mag dich."  
„Gut", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder entspannte.  
Harry starrte auf sein halb aufgegessenes Sandwich.  
Im Grunde war er gefickt.

--

Jetzt hoffe ich auf viele liebe Reviews dackelblick

Bis zum nächsten Teil!


	10. Chapter 10

**THE NEXT BEST THING  
**  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Ein knuddeliges Dankeschön an **Tami** (Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, dass ich die wöchentlichen Updates meistens einhalten kann.) und **Maegwin** (Dankeschön! rot wird Ja, da muss ich dir wirklich beipflichten! Emma ist wirklich genial.)

Jetzt wird's wieder lemonig! grins Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Das Klopfen an Harrys Tür um Mitternacht weckte ihn. Er war während dem Fernsehschauen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Er schielte zur Uhr an der Wand, als er aufstand und er hatte seine Hand auf dem Türknauf bevor die Zeitangabe zu seinem Gehirn durchdrang. Er hielt inne, um seine Gedanken zu entwirren. 

Er fand seinen Zauberstab unter dem Couchtisch und sprach einen einseitigen Klärungszauber auf die Tür, als die Person wieder klopfte. Das Holz schimmerte und wurde transparent und Harry entwich ein überraschter Laut.  
Es war Malfoy, der einen Reiseumhang trug. Dieser blickte die Tür stirnrunzelnd an und wollte erneut klopfen. 

Harry öffnete: „Was machst du hier?" 

„Ich dachte nur, ich schau mal vorbei", antwortete Malfoy. „Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht ausgehen möchtest." 

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht", sagte Harry. 

„Gibt es eine bessere Zeit um Auszugehen?" 

„Es ist Dienstag." 

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Sein Blick schweifte interessiert über Harry und erst da bemerkte Harry, dass er kein Shirt trug.  
Es interessierte ihn jedoch nicht.  
Dazu war er zu müde - - obwohl er wahrscheinlich nicht halbnackt in seiner Eingangstür stehen sollte.  
Er trat zurück, winkte Malfoy herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Ich würde dir was zu trinken anbieten, aber ich habe gar nichts da", sagte Harry. „Und ich muss zugeben, dass du mich geweckt hast."

„Das sieht man", erwiderte Malfoy und beäugte das Durcheinander auf der Couch. Es schien, als fände er die Situation amüsant.

„Musst du morgen früh nicht zur Arbeit?", fragte Harry, als er sich auf das Sofa setzte und gähnte.

„Doch", antwortete Malfoy, während er seinen Mantel auszog und ihn über einen Stuhl legte. „Aber ich war die letzten Tage unterwegs und ich wollte dich sehen."

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Ich habe mich gewundert, wo zur Hölle du warst."

Um ehrlich zu sein, war er erleichtert.  
Er hatte seit dem Mittagessen mit Pansy nichts von Malfoy gehört gehabt und er hatte angefangen sich zu wundern, ob sie ihm irgendetwas erzählt hatte, das ihn verschreckt haben könnte.

„Es war eine ziemlich kurzfristige Angelegenheit", erzählte Malfoy. „Ich war noch nicht mal zu Hause. Ich bin gleich hierher gekommen."

Harry gähnte erneut und sackte gegen das Sofakissen. „Und ich bin erschöpft. Können wir ein anderes Mal ausgehen?"

„Natürlich."

Malfoy kniete sich vor Harry und platzierte seine Hände auf Harrys Knien, wobei sein Grinsen mehr als nur etwas Unanständig war.  
Harry fühlte einen seltsamen Adrenalinrausch: „Was machst du?"  
Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter und er ließ seine Hände zu Harrys Hüften wandern.

„Ich werde verrückt, weißt du. Ich muss gewöhnlich nicht so lange warten, um jemanden zu schmecken." 

„Oh?", antwortete Harry, wobei er sein Bestes tat, um so normal wie möglich zu klingen. 

Er sollte protestieren, aber sein Schwanz wurde schon von dem Anblick, den Malfoy auf Knien bot, steif. 

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht", setzte Malfoy fort. 

Er verharkte seine Finger hinter Harrys Knien und zog ihn etwas vor, so dass seine Hüfte am Sofarand lag. 

„Über was nachgedacht?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme brach etwas bei dem letzten Wort. 

Malfoys Hände wanderten erneut über den Flanel-Pyjama und er konzentrierte seinen Blick auf das Zelt, dass sich in Harrys Schritt formte.  
Er lehnte sich vor und sah dann zu Harry hoch.

„Dein Schwanz in meinem Mund", wisperte er und presste dann seinen geöffneten Mund auf den Stoff, der Harrys Erektion bedeckte.

Er atmete aus und Harry rang, auf Grund des Gefühls von feuchter Hitze und sanften Drucks, nach Luft.  
Er sollte das absolut nicht zulassen.  
Er sollte es jetzt stoppen, bevor es zu spät war.  
Er war geil und etwas verzweifelt, aber das war kein Grund Malfoy - -

Malfoy begann durch den Stoff an seinem Ständer zu nibbeln.  
Er begann an der Eichel und arbeite sich dann den Schaft hinunter, wobei er das Flannel und etwas Haut sanft zwischen seinen Zähnen einfing, bevor er sich weiterbewegte.  
Harry versuchte normal zu atmen und keinen Laut von sich zu geben, aber als Malfoy an dem Stoff zog, der seine Hoden bedeckte und dabei Härchen und empfindliche Haute erwischte, hielt Harry es nicht länger aus. 

„Oh, Gott", stöhnte er und nahm Malfoys Kopf in seine Hände.  
Er versuchte ihn hochzuziehen, um ihn zu küssen. Doch Malfoy hatte andere Pläne. Er befreite sich aus Harrys Griff und setzte sich grinsend auf seine Fersen. 

„Also, was möchtest du, dass ich tue?" 

„Was?", fragte Harry. 

„Sag mir was du möchtest", sagte Malfoy, während sein Blick zu Harrys Schritt zurückwanderte und er sich über seine Lippen leckte. 

„Ich mach alles, was du willst." Seine Augen schnellten zu Harry zurück: „Alles."

Harry stöhnte wegen dem Gesagten auf, unfähig sich zurückzuhalten.  
Ungewollt war sein Kopf voll von Bildern mit Dingen, die er mit Malfoy machen wollte - - und bei der Hälfte von ihnen war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es möglich war.  
Seine Hand bewegte sich aus Gewohnheit zu seinem Schwanz, aber Malfoy schlug sie weg. 

„Oh, nein. Der gehört heute mir. Ich bin der Einzige, der ihn berühren darf." 

Harry drückte seine Hände auf seine Augen und seufzte: „Warum machst du das?" 

„Weil du es brauchst, Harry. Du hast es nötiger flachgelegt zu werden als jeder andere, den ich seit langem getroffen habe." 

„Das kann ich nicht abstreiten", erwiderte Harry. „Es ist nur… ich bin noch nicht wirklich…" 

„So weit gegangen?", beendete Malfoy. „Mit einem Mann zumindest? Ja, das ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich."  
Als Harry errötete, fügte er hinzu: „und unglaublich erotisch. Deshalb will ich ja auch, dass wir das nach deinen Regeln machen. Du musst mir sagen, was du möchtest."

Harry holte tief Luft.  
Wollte er das wirklich?  
Waren es Einsamkeit und ein verzweifeltes Bedürfnis nach Zuneigung, die ihn in die Lage gebracht hatten, wo sein frührer Kindheitsnemesis zu seinen Füßen kniete und bereit war seine sexuellen Wünsche zu erfüllen?  
Oder war es mehr?  
Harry wusste es nicht, aber seine Erektion tat fast weh und Malfoy war da und…  
Er atmete aus.

„Ich möchte, dass du… mir einen bläst." 

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Da musst du schon etwas spezifischer werden." 

Harry schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen.  
Warum war das so beschämend?  
Er hatte nie Probleme dabei gehabt Frauen zu sagen, was er wollte. 

„Saug an meinem Schwanz", sagte er, obwohl er sich sicher war das er flüsterte. „Bitte." 

„Das ist besser", meinte Malfoy mit heiserer Stimme. 

Harry spürte wie Malfoys Finger in seine Schlafanzughose wanderten und sie herunterzogen.  
Er hob seine Hüfte an, um es Malfoy leichter zu machen sie zu seinen Knien zu ziehen und er wartete, unfähig zuzuschauen.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er den heißen Atem auf der empfindsamen Haut seines Glieds spürte, und dann eine weitere bis die sanfte Nässe von Malfoys Zunge folgte.  
Harry hatte sich vorgestellt, dass Malfoy gut darin wäre; und er war es.  
Er nahm sich Zeit.  
Er machte Harry fast verrückt mit seiner Zunge und seinen Küssen.  
Er verwendete gerade genug Druck, um ihn zu reizen, aber nicht genug um ihn zu befriedigen. 

Als er endlich Harrys Erektion in seinen Mund nahm, hatte Harry den innerlichen Kampf, still zu bleiben, verloren.  
Er stieß seine Hüften nach oben und stöhnte.  
Er suchte verzweifelt mehr Kontakt, mehr Hitze, Feuchtigkeit und Druck bis zu seinen Hoden.  
Eine seiner Hände fand Malfoys Kopf und die andere klammerte sich an die Sofapolster, als ob er fallen würde, wenn er sich nicht festhielt.

Malfoys Mund war unglaublich und es war ohne Zweifel der beste Blow-Job, den Harry je bekommen hatte.  
Er hatte natürlich schon oft einen geblasen bekommen, aber noch nie so.  
Nie mit so einer Hingabe zum Detail und so viel Enthusiasmus und nie mit genau der richtigen Menge von Zähnen und Zunge.  
Er spürte wie sein Orgasmus näher kam, heiß und langsam, und er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Und dann war Malfoys Mund verschwunden.  
Harrys Kopf schnellte hoch, aber Malfoy lächelte nur und streichelte weiterhin träge seinen Schaft.

„Das wäre etwas schell, findest du nicht? Ich bin noch nicht bereit nach Hause zu gehen."

Harry seufzte frustriert, aber das schien Malfoy nicht zu kümmern.  
Er leckte und nibbelte wieder an Harrys Schwanz und nahm ihn nach einigen Minuten endlich wieder in den Mund. Harry seufzte auf Grund dieses Gefühls, schmolz in die Sofakissen und war irgendwo zwischen Tortur und Wonne gefangen.

Malfoy wiederholte das ganze zwei Mal; er brachte Harry nahe an den Höhepunkt, nur um sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen.  
Es war zum Verrücktwerden und frustrierend und so verdammt heiß, dass Harry meinte sterben zu müssen.

„Sag mir, was du willst", sagte Malfoy schließlich mit rauer Stimme.  
Seine Hand fuhr in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus an Harrys Schaft entlang und sein warmer Atem strich über die Eichel, was Harry erzittern ließ. 

„Ich will kommen", meinte Harry schwer atmend. 

Er hatte nun allen Schein von Würde verloren. 

„Ich will, dass du mir einen bläst, bis ich komme." 

Malfoy sagte nichts mehr - - er schluckte einfach Harrys Erektion.  
Harry war kurz betäubt davon halb in Malfoys Hals zu sein, aber die Gefühle die Malfoys Zunge in ihm auslösten, das Saugen und die Schluckbewegungen, waren überwältigend.  
Sein Orgasmus entwand ihm einen Aufschrei; gemischt mit Worten, für die er sich später schämte.  
Es fühlte sich so an, als würde es ewig dauern, und er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals zuvor so einen intensiven Höhepunkt erlebt zu haben.

Malfoy ließ von seinem Schwanz ab; er atmete schwer, aber Harry konnte seine Augen noch nicht öffnen.  
Ihm war warm und sein Körper prickelte, obwohl er unerklärlicherweise zitterte.  
Er spürte, dass Malfoy sich neben ihn aufs Sofa setzte und immer noch schwer atmete. 

„Kein Applaus?", fragte er. 

Harry lachte und sah ihn an. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du ein anmaßender Bastard bist."

Malfoy streckte seine Arme über seinem Kopf und sah selbstgefällig aus: „Verdiene ich es nicht?" 

„Doch", erwiderte Harry etwas atemlos. Sein Blick fiel auf die deutliche Erektion in Malfoys Hose und dann sah er zu Malfoy auf. Malfoy starrte für einen Augenblick zurück und stand dann auf. 

„Ich muss nach Hause." 

Harry blinzelte. „Bist du… ich meine, willst du…?"

Er machte eine Pause, weil er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, was er Malfoy anbot. 

„Ich habe mir heute früh zweimal einen runtergeholt, als ich an das hier gedacht habe", sagte Malfoy, während er seinen Umhang wieder anzog. 

Er winkte Harry ab. 

„ich bin wirklich etwas geschafft. Vielleicht nächstes Mal?" 

„Ja", meinte Harry, stand auf und zog seine Pyjamahose wieder hoch.  
Sein Glied war immer noch etwas empfindlich und er wimmerte, als der Stoff darüber strich.  
Malfoy küsste ihn tief genug, dass Harry sich selbst schmecken konnte und dann trat er zurück und disapparierte.  
Harry klappte auf dem Sofa zusammen und seufzte.  
Er steckte so tief drin, dass es ihm über den Kopf wuchs, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen.  
Es war Zeit das Ganze zu überdenken.

--

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	11. Chapter 11

THE NEXT BEST THING

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

galjaXD: Wunsch erfüllt. Hier das nächste Kapitel. Jetzt muss ich nur meine Finger abkühlen gehen, die rauchen nämlich schon vom in die Tastenhauen. grins

Maegwin: Vielen Dank. Ja, jetzt wird es so richtig interessant… Und bald sind wir auch schon am Ende angelangt.

--

„Guten Morgen", zwitscherte Harry Neville zu, als er ihm auf dem Korridor begegnete.

Neville starrte ihn nur an, aber Harry lächelte trotzdem.  
Er lächelte auch Cecily Roberts und Stradius Thorngood freundlich an, als er vorbeiging, was beide dazu veranlasste sich nach ihm umzudrehen und ihn anzustarren als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.  
Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und trank eine Tasse Tee, als er begann sich durch die morgendliche Eulenpost zu kämpfen.  
Es war ein ungewöhnlich sonniger Tag draußen und er wünschte sich, dass er sich etwas in den Park am unteren Ende der Straße setzen könnte.  
Vielleicht würde er das in der Mittagspause tun.  
Er könnte die Tauben füttern, unter einem Baum sitzen… 

„Harry?"

Er sah auf und entdeckte Neville, dessen Kopf zur Tür hereinlugte.

„Guten Morgen", zwitscherte Harry wieder. „Wollen wir heute zusammen Mittagessen?"

„Ja, sicher", antwortete Neville, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich gegenüber von Harrys Schreibtisch setzte.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, warum?"

Neville legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Es scheint nur so… als ob du heute Morgen von einem Heiterkeitszauber oder so was getroffen worden bist." 

Harry lachte. 

„Ist es so ungewöhnlich, dass ich morgens gute Laune habe?" 

„Ja", antwortete Neville ohne zu zögern. 

„Wir alle versuchen dir bis mindestens 11 Uhr aus dem Weg zu gehen, um ehrlich zu sein." 

Harrys Lächeln schwand etwas. 

„Oh. Nun, mir geht's gut. Nicht, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Es ist einfach nur ein wunderschöner Tag, weißt du." 

Neville öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er schien es sich dann anders zu überlegen.  
Er hielt einen Moment inne und stand dann auf: „Dann bis zum Mittagessen."

Harry starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, nachdem Neville gegangen war.  
Er nahm an, dass er für gewöhnlich in der Früh etwas gereizt war.  
Natürlich wachte man nicht jeden Morgen aus einem befriedigenden Schlaf auf, der auf atemberaubenden Sex folgt.  
Er fühlte gleichzeitig Freude und Panik bei diesem Gedanken.  
Er fühlte sich, als wäre ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen worden.  
Wenn er die Geschlechtsfrage verdrängte (und die Tatsache, dass es Malfoy war), fühlte er nichts außer einer prickelnden Wärme.  
Trotz der Tatsache, dass er das alles wegen Pansy begonnen hatte, mochte er Malfoy immer mehr.

Nachdem Malfoy letzte Nacht seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, lag er noch eine Weile wach und dachte darüber nach, wie die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen einiges in Zweifel zogen, von dem, was er über sich selbst gedacht hatte.  
Er war immer heterosexuell gewesen und nicht wirklich an Beziehungen interessiert gewesen, die über etwas sexuelles Vergnügen hinausgingen.  
Er hatte nie den nächsten Morgen damit verbracht über den Sex, den er die vorhergehende Nacht gehabt hatte, zu Tagträumen.  
Und natürlich hatte er nie wirklich die Möglichkeit mit Männern in Betracht gezogen.  
Nun, das war nicht ganz wahr - - wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich an Zeiten in seinem Leben erinnern, wo er sich von Männern angezogen gefühlt hatte.  
Aber er war fast 30 Jahre alt.  
Wie war es möglich, dass er das erst jetzt herausfand? 

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich gefragt hast, ob wir zusammen Mittagessen", fing Neville das Gespräch an.  
Er hob die obere Scheibe seines Sandwichs an, um den Belag zu inspizieren. 

„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen." 

„Oh", erwiderte Harry. 

Er dippte eine Pommes in die Sauce und beobachtete Nevilles Gesicht, in dem sich eine Mischung aus Begreifen und Zufriedenheit spiegelte. 

„Louis will, dass ich bei ihm einziehe", ratterte Neville herunter und biss dann ein großes Stück von seinem Sandwich ab. 

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry. „Und ist das gut?" 

„Ich denke", antwortete Neville mit vollem Mund.

Er machte eine Pause und schluckte, bevor er weiterredete. 

„Ich mag ihn wirklich und er mag mich. Wir mögen es zusammen zu sein. Und das tut man in so einer Situation, nicht wahr?" 

„Ich nehme es an", sagte Harry. 

Er ließ die Pommes, mit der er seinen Teller bemalt hatte, fallen und seufzte. 

„Ich denke, ich habe eine Beziehung mit Malfoy." 

Nevilles Augen weiteten sich und er legte sein Sandwich weg. 

„Nun, dann genug von mir. Wann ist das denn passiert?" 

„Es hat sich seit drei Wochen angebahnt", seufzte Harry, „wie du sehr genau weißt. Und dann letzte Nacht ist er vorbeigekommen und…" 

Er machte eine Pause und fragte sich wie viele Details er wirklich mit Neville teilen wollte. 

„Ah, also ich schätze, es war mehr als nur guter Sex", meinte Neville. 

„Verflucht atemberaubender Sex", sagte Harry und versuchte nicht zu grinsen. 

„Aber da ist auch noch was anderes. Ich mag es mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ich mag es mit ihm zu reden. Ich mag es ihm zu zuhören. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich ihn beeindrucken oder immer das Richtige sagen muss." 

„Weil er jeden Scheiß glauben würde", schnaubte Neville. 

„Etwas in der Art", sagte Harry, wobei er seinen Kopf senkte. 

„Und es ist total sonderbar, weil ich habe nicht… nun, der Sex war bisher sehr einseitig." 

„Weil du dich bei dem Gedanken unwohl fühlst?" 

„Das ist es nicht." 

Harry machte eine Pause und realisierte, dass das wahr war. 

„Ich hatte einfach noch keine Gelegenheit mich zu revanchieren. Er hat mich nicht gelassen. Ich denke, er weiß, dass ich so was vorher noch nie getan habe und lässt es langsam angehen. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass er ein fürchterlicher Arsch ist, aber er verhält sich mir gegenüber ziemlich süß." 

Neville sah einen Moment gedankenverloren aus. 

„Ich habe dir vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, dass ich denke, dass Malfoy schlecht für dich ist und ich sollte dir wahrscheinlich erklären, warum ich das dachte." 

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Neville fuhr fort, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. 

„Vor einigen Jahren bin ich Malfoy hier in einem Londoner Club begegnet. Wir waren beide ziemlich betrunken und wir endeten in der Toilette und… nun, du kannst dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen, was passiert ist. Aber es war… er war so unwirsch. Es ging nur darum, was er wollte und es interessierte ihn nicht, ob es mir Spaß machte oder nicht. Das war die Nacht, wo ich mich entschieden habe, nicht mehr einfach herumzuvögeln. Ich wollte nicht, dass Arschlöcher wie Malfoy mich so ausnutzen." 

„Neville - -", warf Harry ein. 

„Lass mich ausreden", sagte Neville, wobei er seine Hand hob. 

„Du weißt, dass ich mich um dich sorge, Harry. Es gab sogar eine Zeit, wo ich dachte, ich wäre in dich verliebt. Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht auf dem Feld außerhalb von Cornwall?" 

Harry nickte und sah weg. 

„Du musst nicht erklären –" 

„Ich habe es eine lange Zeit vermieden. Ich will nicht weiterhin so tun, als wäre es nicht passiert." 

„Du warst betrunken", seufzte Harry. „Es war ein furchtbarer Monat gewesen und wir waren alle mit den Nerven am Ende." 

„Das Wichtigste ist, dass du dich von mir küssen hast lassen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass du es nur aus Mitleid getan hast, habe ich die Tatsache geschätzt, dass ich dir genug bedeutet habe, dass du es zugelassen hast." 

„Es war kein Mitleid", sagte Harry und presste eine Hand gegen seine Stirn. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir, von allen möglichen Orten, in einem Pub darüber reden." 

„Was auch immer der Grund gewesen war, du warst schon immer ein anständiger Kerl", fuhr Neville fort, wobei er seine Stimme etwas senkte. 

„Und sogar obwohl ich wusste, dass du mich nie zurücklieben würdest, war es besser als total abgewiesen zu werden." 

„Es war ein netter Kuss", sagte Harry, wobei er aufblickte. „Ich erinnere mich, dass mich das überrascht hat."  
Neville räusperte sich. 

„Nach der Nacht mit Malfoy habe ich oft über den Kuss nachgedacht. Ich dachte, dass wenn ich einen der besten Küsse meines Lebens mit einem heterosexuellen Mann geteilt habe, der ein zu guter Freund war, um mich wegzustoßen, als ich ihn angemacht habe, dass ich dann die Beziehungssache falsch angegangen war." 

„Also war Malfoy ein Arsch und das hat dein Leben verändert", seufzte Harry. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher worauf du hinaus willst." 

„Der Punkt ist, dass alles, was ich dir vor ein paar Wochen über Malfoy erzählt habe, auf einem Vorfall basiert, der mich stark beeinflusst hat. Aber es war nicht gerecht von mir anzunehmen, dass er wirklich so war, oder dass er sich nicht verändert hat. Und von dem, was du über ihn erzählt hast, wäre es möglich, dass du ihm etwas bedeutest." 

Harry lächelte leicht: „Heißt das, du gibst mir deinen Segen?" 

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Neville und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Brauchst du den?" 

„Es hilft", antwortete Harry. „Sonst hätte ich mich gefragt, ob ich verrückt werden würde." 

Sie lachten sich gegenseitig für einen Moment an.  
Neville trank einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und schürzte seine Lippen. 

„Also hast du mich in der Nacht nicht aus Mitleid geküsst?" 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Und ich scheine mich daran zu erinnern, dass du derjenige warst, der ihn beendet hat." 

„Ich hatte eine Erektion und ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass du mich vögeln würdest", seufzte Neville. „Wegzugehen schien der einzige Weg zu sein meine Würde noch zu retten." 

Harry lächelte. 

„Vielleicht hättest du fragen sollen. Es hätte mir eine Menge Ärger ersparen können." 

Neville lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Ich denke, es ist gut zu wissen, dass ich kein Dummkopf war, weil ich dich so sehr mochte." 

„Du bist kein Dummkopf, Neville. Überhaupt nicht." 

--

Jetzt sind wir schon wieder am Ende angekommen… Naja, ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat, auch wenn Draco dieses Mal nicht aufgetaucht ist…  
Das nächste Kapitel wird dann ein paar Fragen bezüglich Draco aufwerfen…

Bitte vergesst das Reviewn nicht! Bis zum nächsten Mal! wink


	12. Chapter 12

**THE NEXT BEST THING**_**  
**_

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Maegwin: Schön, dass dir der Neville in der Geschichte gut gefällt. Ich finde ihn auch gut… Mal nicht so absolut trottelig. grins

Seelentochter: Dankeschön! Naja, es wäre doch sonst ziemlich langweilig, oder nicht? Mal schauen, was noch so kommt. Ich will da eigentlich nichts verraten… grins

ladyamen: Also zu den Gesprächen… der einzige, der wirklich bespricht was er tun soll ist Harry, der sich von Neville Tipps holt, weil er auf dem Gebiet keine Ahnung hat. Aber wenn das schon zu viel ist… Ich weiß ja nicht, was du die ganze Zeit mit deinen Freunden machst, aber ich rede schon mit meinen (gerade auch über Beziehungen). Und die Story soll ja schon einigermaßen realistisch sein (soweit es halt geht). An den Sexszenen kann und will ich nichts ändern weil es eine Übersetzung ist und ich der Originalautorin nicht in ihr Werk pfusche. Höchst interessant finde ich allerdings, dass dir die fast Vergewaltigungen aus meiner anderen Übersetzung Animus gefallen, wenn dich hier ein bisschen dirty talk stört… Wenn du so sehr auf Schulstorys stehst, solltest du andere vielleicht nicht lesen, hmm? Besonders, wenn es schon in der Kurzzusammenfassung steht… Und was bedeuten bitte die Sternchen; was ist Malfoy?

Katyesyes: Wow, interessant, dass du an Draco zweifelst… Hat ja vielleicht auch einen guten Grund… unschuldig pfeif Mal sehen. lol Danke!

--

Als Harry in sein Büro zurückkam, lag ein blauer, bebender Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
Er erstarrte, als er ihn sah und ein Angstschauer durchlief ihn.  
Das war fast nie ein gutes Zeichen.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an.  
Der Brief öffnete sich mit einem Sternenregen und die Stimme der Büroleitung füllte den Raum; der Klang ließ Böses vermuten:

Mister Potter, ich möchte Sie augenblicklich in meinem Büro sehen.

Harry stöhnte.  
Er wusste, dass er in letzter Zeit abgelenkt gewesen war, aber sie hörte sich mehr als nur verärgert an.  
Er musste irgendwie Scheiße gebaut haben.  
Er ging gedanklich die Liste der Dinge durch, die er in den letzten Wochen gemacht haben sollte, während er den Korridor hinunter zum Aufzug lief.  
Doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, irgendetwas vergessen zu haben, was eine solche Reaktion rechtfertigen würde.

Als der Aufzug immer weiter nach unten fuhr, begann sich sein Magen umzudrehen.  
Er musste etwas total verpfuscht haben.  
Es gab keine andere Erklärung.  
Und natürlich war er vollkommen unvorbereitet, um sich verteidigen zu können, weil er nicht wusste was auf ihn zukam.  
Was wenn sie ihn feuern würde?  
Er hatte den Job nur angenommen, um etwas zu tun zu haben - - es war nicht so, als würde er das Geld brauchen.  
Und obwohl er die Arbeit und die Leute um ihn herum mochte, würde es ihn nicht das Herz brechen, wenn er gefeuert werden würde.  
Natürlich wären die Schlagzeilen etwas beschämend.  
Er hatte es fast sechs Monate lang geschafft nicht in der Klatschpresse zu erscheinen und das war eigentlich recht angenehm.

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und er bereitete sich mental vor, bevor er ausstieg und zu ihrem Büro lief.  
Die Tür war geschlossen, also musste er klopfen, was ihn nur noch nervöser machte.  
Er hörte ein knappes „Kommen Sie herein" von innen.  
Er öffnete die Tür und sah Collins mit stählernem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen.  
Und im Stuhl gegenüber saß Neville, der blass und besorgt aussah.  
Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Neville wurde nur etwas grüner im Gesicht.

„Setzen Sie sich", meinte Collins.

Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und zauberte einen ungemütlich aussehenden Stuhl neben Neville.  
Harry setzte sich und versuchte Neville nicht anzusehen.  
Es beunruhigte ihn nur mehr.

Collins setzte sich wieder und sah Harry genau an.

„Ich weiß, das ist eine persönliche Frage, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Welcher Natur ist Ihre Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder zu Neville.  
Neville starrte auf seine Hände.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum das wichtig ist."

Collins Seufzen hörte sich frustriert an.

„Beantworten Sie nur die Frage, Potter. Sind See Freunde, Bekannte, Geliebte, alte Schulkameraden oder was?"

Harry blinzelte überrascht.

„Nun… irgendwie daten wir."

Collins nickte, als ob sie diese Neuigkeit nicht überraschen würde.

„Und wie lange verabreden Sie sich schon mit ihm?"

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie das - -", platzte Harry heraus, aber als er Collins Gesichtsausdruck sah, gab er nach.

„Nicht lange, ein paar Wochen."

„Und es kam Ihnen nicht in den Sinn, dass das die Untersuchung bedeutsam beeinträchtigen könnte?"

Harry spürte, wie ihm sein Herz in die Hose rutschte. „Was?"

„Es erscheint mehr als nur etwas unpassend, dass einer unserer Topermittler den bekanntesten Angestellten einer Organisation datet, auf deren Prüfung wir uns seit Monaten vorbereiten."

Harry schnappte einen Moment lang nach Luft.

„Aber ich bin kein Teammitglied dieser Untersuchungen. Ich untersuche Banken, keine Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen."

Neville gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich und als Harry sich zu ihm drehte, sah er, dass er eine Hand auf sein Gesicht presste.  
Collins sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt.

„Potter, Sie sind doch einer der Hauptermittler im Randkings Bank Fall?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry, wenn auch leise.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung davon, was der Zweck dieser Untersuchung ist oder soll ich das auch erklären?"

Harry hatte das Gefühl als würde die Welt Kopf stehen.

Er schloss seine Augen. „Oh, Gott."

Er öffnete sie wieder und sah, dass Collins ihn böse anfunkelte und Neville noch viel blässer geworden war.

„Sie waren vorgeblich an Geldwäsche beteiligt durch Organisationen, die von früheren Todessern geleitet werden. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass die Organisation für die Malfoy arbeitet mit Randkings in Verbindung steht."

„Und die Untersuchungskommission des Ministers wird Ihnen das sicherlich glauben, genauso wie der Tagesprophet!", fauchte Collins.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir machen alle Fehler, Potter, besonders wenn es um Beziehungen geht, aber ich kann nur schwer glauben, dass das alles ein Zufall sein soll."

„Sie denken, dass Harry absichtlich eine Beziehung mit Malfoy begonnen hat?", fragte Neville. „Das ist nicht - - ich meine, es liegt nicht an mir das zu erklären, aber das ist einfach nicht möglich."

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich so noch nie meine Arbeit verrichtet habe!", meinte Harry wütend.  
Er fühlte sich durch Nevilles Unterstützung ermutigt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie so etwas überhaupt denken."

Collins Augen verschmälerten sich.

„Ich musste die Wahrheit wissen, Potter. Und wenn ich Ihnen glaube, bleibt nur eine andere Möglichkeit: Dass er über die Untersuchungen Bescheid wusste und geplant hat die Beziehung zu nutzen, um Sie zu erpressen."

Harry hätte beinahe gelacht.  
Die Idee war nicht wirklich absurd, aber sie schien kaum in Betracht zu kommen.  
Immerhin hatte er selbst entschieden mit Malfoy etwas anzufangen und so hatte das alles begonnen.  
Oder etwa nicht?  
Er sah zu Neville hinüber, der aschfahl aussah.  
Es war nicht total unmöglich, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte.  
Und das bedeutete, dass alles, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, vielleicht inszeniert gewesen war.  
Es war möglich, dass Malfoy mit seiner Zuneigung die ganze Zeit nur gespielt hatte.  
Basierend auf Nevilles Erfahrung hörte es sich wie etwas an, was Malfoy vielleicht tun würde.  
Malfoy hatte klargestellt, dass er den Job wirklich brauchte.  
Was würde er tun, um ihn zu behalten?  
Harry war schlecht.  
Er sank in seinen Stuhl und presste vorsichtshalber eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

Collins seufzte: „Es tut mir Leid, Potter, aber ich muss Sie von der Untersuchung abziehen. Nehmen Sie sich eine Woche Auszeit."

Harry nickte befreit.  
Er hatte viel Schlimmeres erwartet.

„Und Sie auch", sagte Collins zu Neville.

„Was?", schrie Neville auf. „Warum ich?"

„Weil Sie wussten, dass das passiert ist, Longbottom. Sie hatten zu denselben Informationen Zugang wie Potter und Sie haben nichts getan um es zu beenden."

Neville sah einen Augenblick lang so aus, als würde er weiter argumentieren, aber er sagte nichts und sah weg.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie beide ein Jahr lang hart an diesem Fall gearbeitet haben, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden. Wir kriegen diese Anklage nie durch, wenn es auch nur einen Verdacht gibt, dass meine Ermittler sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten haben. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir noch genug Zeit haben den Schaden zu beheben, den Sie verursacht haben."

Sie stand auf und deutete zu ihrer Bürotür.  
Harry und Neville redeten nicht miteinander bis sie vor dem Aufzug standen.  
Harry fühlte sich schuldig und dumm und völlig am Ende und alles zur selben Zeit.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er, wobei er sich nicht dazu überwinden konnte Neville anzusehen.  
„Das ist alles meine Schuld."

„Nicht unbedingt", erwiderte Neville, obwohl seine Stimme steif klang. „Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er mit dir gespielt hat."

Harry lehnte sich an eine Seite des Aufzugs und stöhnte.  
Diesen Gedanken wollte er gar nicht erst in Betracht ziehen.  
Denn dann ging es ihm noch schlechter.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist schwer für mich das zu glauben."

„Ist es das?", erwiderte Neville. „Ich nehme an du bist so etwas besonderes, dass sogar die Chance deine Zuneigung zu gewinnen einen absoluten Beziehungsphobiker wie Malfoy in einen totalen Romantiker verwandeln kann?"

„Ja, genau", fauchte Harry. „Weil ich der Hauptgewinn bin, weißt du. Jeder will ein Stück von mir, auch Malfoy. Warum sollte er nicht auf seine Knie sinken und mich anbetteln meinen Schwanz lecken zu dürfen, wie jeder andere?"

Und natürlich öffnete sich die Aufzugtür genau rechtzeitig, damit der letzte Satz durch den ganzen Korridor schallte, wo eine Gruppe von Mitarbeitern vor dem Aufzug wartete.

„Scheiße", hisste Harry und kämpfte sich durch die grinsende Gruppe.

„Harry!", schrie Neville ihm hinterher, aber Harry drehte sich nicht um.  
Er trat in sein Büro und knallte die Tür zu.

--

Bitte nicht lynchen! deckung such  
Was Draco dazu zu sagen hat, erfahrt ihr das nächste Mal. g Aber ich bin ganz wild darauf euere Vermutungen zu hören! War es wirklich Zufall oder nutzt Malfoy Harry aus? Oder ist alles doch ganz anders?

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	13. Chapter 13

THE NEXT BEST THING

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Und an dieser Stelle will ich mich natürlich wieder bei meinen Kommischreibern bedanken:

Seelentochter: Gute Entscheidung! lach Ich denke, dass du in diesem Kapitel schon wieder etwas mehr erfährst… aber die richtige Aussprache zwischen den beiden kommt in den nächsten Kapiteln… Es wäre doch schade, wenn es langweilig werden würde, oder? Etwas Spannung muss doch sein. grins Vielen Dank für den Kommi!

Maegwin: Hey, natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse. Mir sind die zwei Fehler wirklich nicht aufgefallen und das obwohl ich noch mal drübergeflogen bin. drop Na ja, vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Ich hab es jetzt auch schon ausgebessert. Also nochmals vielen Dank! Wenn dir wieder was auffällt, bin ich für Hinweise immer offen! Oh ja… jetzt wird es so richtig interessant…

--

Als die dritte Eule, die er Malfoy geschickt hatte, ungelesen zurückkam, konnte Harry nicht mehr länger herumsitzen.  
Er packte seine Tasche und verließ das Büro, wobei er das Geflüster ignorierte, dass ihn bis zur Tür begleitete.

Er apperierte zum nächstgelegenen Apparierpunkt bei Malfoys und Pansys Wohnung und klingelte fast eine Minute lang, bevor er in den Flur vor ihre Tür apparierte.  
Glücklicherweise war niemand im Hausgang, aber Harry interessierte es kaum.  
Er musste herausfinden was zwischen ihm und Malfoy passiert war - - und warum.  
Er klopfte ein paar Mal an die Tür und schlug dagegen, bevor sie schließlich geöffnet wurde.

Pansy stand vor ihm.  
Sie trug nichts außer Spitzenunterwäsche.  
Sie hatte Augenringe und ihr Haar war durcheinander.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry.

„Mmmm, ja", antwortete sie und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Tatsächlich geht es mir wundervoll. Draco ist nicht hier, aber du kannst reinkommen und auf ihn warten, wenn du möchtest."

Sie taumelte ins Wohnzimmer und ließ ihn bei geöffneter Tür im Gang stehen.  
Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte ihr.  
Sie war betrunken oder stand unter Drogen, oder vielleicht auch beides, und es gab kein Anzeichen davon, dass Malfoy hier war.  
Er lief um die Ecke und sah sie ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa liegen.

„Was hast du genommen?", fragte er.

„M", antwortete sie und gestikulierte vage in Richtung des Sofatischs. „Willst du auch?"

Harry hob eine leere Phiole vom Tisch auf und kippte sie.  
Einige Tropfen einer blau-grünen Flüssigkeit waren noch vorhanden.

„Ich denke, du hast schon alles aufgebraucht", meinte er. „Wo hast du das Zeug her?"

„Ich werde es nicht verraten", antwortete sie mit einer trägen Singsangstimme.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er hatte einmal M genommen; kurz nach dem Krieg auf einer Party, die mehrere Tage gedauert hat.  
Er hatte fast eine Woche lang einen Kater gehabt und hatte das Zeug nie wieder angefasst.

„Das Ministerium reguliert solche Stoffe aus einem guten Grund, weißt du."

„Weil sie so wundervoll sind", antwortete sie, während sie sich in eine sitzende Position aufrappelte.

Sie lächelte ihn mit glasigen Augen an. „Willst du einen Drink?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry, nachdem er die Phiole wieder weggelegt hatte. „Weißt du wo Draco ist?"

„Nein", meinte sie und schaffte es aufzustehen. „Er ist wahrscheinlich in der Arbeit."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er fing sie auf, als sie nach vorne schwankte.  
„Mmmm, Harry. Du bist so heiß."

Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurückfallen und sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Das finden wir beide, weißt du."

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt", seufzt Harry, während er versuchte sie von sich zu schälen.  
„Und ich denke, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen und ich hol' dir irgendwas Kaltes zu trinken."

„Ooh, wirst du dich zu mir legen?", flüsterte sie, wobei sie ihre Wange an seine schmiegte.

„Ich setze mich zu dir, versprochen", sagte er und schaffte es sie aufs Sofa zu bugsieren.

Er ging in die Küche und fand etwas Saft im Kühlschrank und suchte dann ein Glas.  
Er schenkte den Saft ein und wartete dann einen Moment, bis er sich wieder gesammelt hatte.  
Pansy hatte sich an ihn rangemacht und er war nicht mal ein bisschen interessiert gewesen.  
Sie war high, aber es war ihm nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen das auszunutzen.

„Ich bin wirklich schwul", flüsterte er und lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte. „Entweder das, oder ich bin ein zu großer Gentleman."

Sie summte eine Melodie, die er nicht erkannte, als er ins Zimmer kam.  
Er setzte sich an das andere Ende des Sofas und stellte den Saft auf den Tisch.

„Harry", sagte sie fast schmollend, „willst du nicht zu mir kommen?"

„Du bist gerade nicht du selbst", antwortete Harry. „Ich nehme an, dass du dir morgen selbst blöd vorkommen wirst."

„Hah", antwortete sie und war einen Moment still.

„Oh Pansy, warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er. „hier, ganz alleine, mitten am Tag. Man würde denken…"

„…dass ich ein beschissenes Wrack bin?", vervollständigte sie lächelnd.

„Oh Harry, das weiß ich seit Jahren."

Sie krabbelte über das Sofa auf ihn zu, kniete dann neben ihm und grinste.  
„Ich bin ein Versager, Harry. Ich habe verloren. Aber ich habe nicht geschummelt, nicht?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte wovon sie sprach.

„Ich habe nicht einmal geschummelt. Das ist nicht fair!"

Sie piekste ihn mit einem Finder so hart auf die Brust, dass es wehtat.  
„Hey!", beschwerte sich Harry, während er über die Stelle rieb. „Vorsichtig."

„Vorsichtig", wiederholte sie flüsternd. „Oh ja, ich werde vorsichtig sein."

Sie schwang ein Bein über ihn, so dass sie breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß saß und bewegte sich langsam gegen ihn.

„Siehst du? Ich kann vorsichtig sein."

„Pansy, nicht."

Er packte sie an ihren Schultern und versuchte sie wegzudrücken, aber sie ließ sich kraftlos gegen ihn sacken.  
„Das ist nicht was du willst", wisperte er.

„Doch", meinte sie und fasste hinter sich.

Sie öffnete ihren BH und zog ihn aus, schmiss ihn auf den Boden und lehnte sich dann zurück, um ihm eine bessere Sicht zu gewähren.

„Das ist es, wirklich."

Sie hatte traumhafte Brüste und Harry konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren.  
Nicht zu groß, aber rund und voll, mit gehärteten Brustwarzen.  
Er war nie so fasziniert von Brüsten gewesen wie die meisten seiner männlichen Freunde, aber er schätzte sie genauso sehr.

„Willst du mich nicht?", fragte sie.

Sie schnappte eine seiner Hände und zog sie zu ihrer Brust, presste seinen Daumen gegen ihren Nippel.

„Willst du mich nicht ficken?"

Harry schloss seine Augen.  
Vor gerade mal 2 Wochen wäre die Antwort eindeutig ja gewesen.  
Er hätte ihre Unterhose abgestreift und sie genau hier auf dem Sofa gevögelt.  
Und er hätte es wahrscheinlich genossen.  
Aber er wäre gegangen und hätte sich leer und schuldig gefühlt, und er hätte ihre Eulen nicht beantwortet.  
Er hätte sie genauso behandelt wie er jede andere Frau, mit der er zusammen gewesen war, behandelt hatte - - wie jemand, mit dem man für eine Weile eine gute Zeit hatte, aber nicht mehr.  
Genauso wie Malfoy anscheinend die Leute behandelt hatte, bis Harry erschienen war.

„Ich kann nicht", erklärte er ihr und zog seine Hand weg.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mag… Ich mag Draco zu sehr, um das zu tun."

„Nein, tust du nicht", erwiderte sie kichernd.

Sie lehnte sich vor und presste ihm ihre Brüste ins Gesicht.

„Du magst das hier viel lieber. Du hast es nur vergessen."

„Pansy!"

Er stieß sie weg, aber sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, wobei sie ihr Gewicht auf ihm verteilte und ihn so wirkungsvoll auf dem Sofa festhielt.  
Und dann hörte Harry, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde und sich die Tür öffnete.

Er versuchte Pansy wieder wegzustoßen, aber es war, als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen: sie lachte und warf ihr Haar zurück und presste sich noch enger an ihn, wobei sie verrückt grinste.  
Und dann hörte er wie eine Tasche fallen gelassen wurde und die Zeit verlief wieder normal.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?"

Harrys Blut fühlte sich an als wäre es gefroren, aber Pansy lachte immer noch.  
Sie fiel von Harrys Schoß rückwärts auf das Sofa und gab den Blick auf Malfoy frei, der dahinter stand.  
Er sah furchtbar wütend aus.

„Draco - -", fing Harry an, aber Malfoy fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Verschwinde", knurrte Malfoy, wobei er Harry böse anfunkelte. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt den Nerv hattest heute herzukommen. Und du - -"

Er drehte sich zu Pansy und es sah so aus, als wollte er etwas Bösartiges sagen, aber schien dann doch seine Meinung zu ändern.

„Bist du wieder high?"

„Ja", sagte Pansy und hörte sich dabei furchtbar müde an.

„Ich habe es versucht, Draco, aber er hat nicht nachgegeben. Er gehört ganz dir."

„Nein, tut er nicht", erwiderte Malfoy giftig. „Er hat mir nie gehört."

Harry sprang auf.

„Lass mich zumindest erklären - -"

„Was erklären?", fauchte Malfoy, während er sich Harry mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck nährte.

„Warum du es geschafft hast, dass ich gefeuert werde und du am gleichen Tag meine Mitbewohnerin verführst?"

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Das ist nicht - - Warte, du wurdest gefeuert?"

„Verschwinde!", schrie Malfoy.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber Harry war schneller und presste die Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen Malfoys Brust.  
Malfoy sah aus, als wollte er morden, aber er hielt seine Hände hoch als Zeichen seiner Unterwürfigkeit.

„Es ist mir gleich, ob ich einen Fesslungszauber benutzen muss", sagte Harry, der selbst schon nahe daran war zu schreien. „Du wirst die Klappe halten und mir verdammt noch mal zuhören."

Malfoys Augen funkelten ihn an. „Pansy auch?"

„Geh ins Bett, Pansy", sagte Harry, wobei er seine Augen nicht von Malfoy nahm. „Schlaf den Rausch aus."

Pansy kicherte und torkelte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie schoss die Tür hinter sich.

„Gut", sagte Malfoy, so normal, als hätte er eine andere Möglichkeit. „Rede."

--

So, jetzt kommt es also zur Aussprache zwischen den zweien... Mal schauen was da raus kommt, hmm? Und warum zur Hölle wurde Malfoy gefeuert?

Tja, Fortsetzung folgt… grins

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	14. Chapter 14

THE NEXT BEST THING

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld. 

Danke an Maegwin für den Kommentar! Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel schon deinen Erwartungen entspricht. *grins* 

Harry hielt inne - - er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass er hier war, um Malfoy zu überzeugen ihm zu glauben, nicht um einen Streit zu gewinnen.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er wieder sprach. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was dir heute passiert ist", begann er, „also versuche nicht mir dafür die Schuld zu zuschieben. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich seit einem Jahr an einem Fall arbeite, bei dem eine Bank Geld für ehemalige Todesser wäscht. Ich habe erst heute erfahren, dass die Stiftung, für die du arbeitest, verdächtigt wird daran beteiligt zu sein. Und als meine Chefin herausgefunden hat, dass wir uns treffen, hat sie mich beschuldigt den ganzen Fall zu versauen und mich dann davon abgezogen." 

Er wartete auf eine Antwort, aber Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck blieb ungerührt, so als hätte er ihm kein Wort geglaubt.  
Harry biss frustriert die Zähne zusammen.

„Komm schon, Draco. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du gefeuert wurdest! Ich bin heute Abend hergekommen um nach dir zu sehen, weil du alle meine verfluchten Eulen zurückgeschickt hast. Pansy war high und wusste nicht was sie tat, als sie sich an mich ranmachte. Und das ist alles. Es ist nichts passiert." 

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Malfoy ohne den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme zu dämpfen.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. 

Er war unsicher, was er sonst darauf sagen sollte. 

„Gut, denn nun bist du an der Reihe zu zuhören", fing Malfoy an. 

„Ich wurde heute gefeuert, weil irgendjemand von Randkings eine private Eule an den Direktor der Stiftung geschickt hatte und ihm berichtet hatte, dass das Ministerium Untersuchungen anstellt. Und obendrein hat er irgendwie erfahren, dass ich dich treffe und er hat mich deshalb vor allen Kollegen beschuldigt mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten und für die Regierung zu spionieren. Und als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass das alles nur ein Zufall sei, sagte eine andere Person, dass er gehört hat, wie du jemanden in einem Pub erzählt hast, dass du überhaupt nicht an mir interessiert bist. Du sagtest, dass du eigentlich an Pansy Interesse hättest und mich nur benutzen würdest, um sie und die Stiftung gleichzeitig zu kriegen."

„Das ist nicht…", fing Harry an, aber hielt dann inne.

Er wollte nicht länger lügen.  
Es würde dem Ganzen an diesem Punkt nicht helfen.  
Er seufzte und ließ seinen Zauberstab etwas sinken.

„Ich wusste nichts über die Verbindung zu Randkings, aber ich gebe zu, dass es anfangs um Pansy ging. Ich hatte gehört, dass du ein Playboy bist und dass sie sich an deine Ex-Lover ranmacht. Also dachte ich, ich versuch es."

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du bekommen, was du wolltest", grollte Malfoy.

„Aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert", sagte Harry.

Langsam hörte er sich etwas verzweifelt an, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Ich habe dich kennen gelernt und… ich dachte vorher immer, dass ich hetero bin, aber nun weiß ich, dass ich es nicht bin. Seit mehr als einer Woche geht es nicht mehr um Pansy. Es geht um dich und mich."

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist lächerlich, Potter. Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich das glaube? Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du."

„Ich habe nicht - -", setzte Harry an, aber Malfoy schnitt ihm mit einem boshaften Blick das Wort ab.

„Ich habe alles verloren, Potter. Ohne diesen Job habe ich nichts. Niemand sonst wird mich einstellen. Niemand sonst wir über meinen verfluchten Namen hinwegsehen. Ich werde diese Wohnung und alles in ihr verlieren und es ist deine Schuld!" 

Er schubste Harry weg und stolzierte zu seinem Zimmer ohne ihm wenigstens einmal einen bösen Blick über die Schulter zu zuwerfen. 

„Also bleib und fick Pansy oder geh. Es kümmert mich nicht. Aber lass mich gefälligst einfach in Ruhe." 

Er schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und Harry fühlte ein Zwicken in seiner Brust.  
Er ging zu Malfoys Tür und presste seine Stirn dagegen, wobei er gleichzeitig seine Augen zupresste.  
Er bedeutete Malfoy etwas.  
Es musste so sein – warum hätte er sonst das Zimmer verlassen ohne ihn zu verhexen oder ihn zu schlagen?  
Das hätte er vor Jahren getan, als sie sich verachtet hatten.  
Vielleicht hieß es aber auch nur, dass sie beide erwachsen geworden waren. 

Harry schluckte seinen Frust hinunter.  
Wenn er jetzt weggehen würde, wäre alles vorbei und er würde Malfoy wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.  
Das war die einzige Chance, die er hatte, um es zum Laufen zu bringen.  
Und er realisierte, dass es genau das war, was er wollte.  
Er wollte es sogar versuchen, obwohl es sich von allem, was er bisher je getan hatte, unterschied und auch obwohl er wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde.  
Er konnte nicht einfach gehen. 

Er holte tief Luft und drückte die Tür auf.  
Im Zimmer war es dunkel und leise und für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob Malfoy disappariert war.  
Er trat durch die Tür uns schloss sie hinter sich. 

„Draco?"

Er hatte das Wort kaum herausgebracht, als er schon von Malfoys Händen, die sich um seinen Hals gelegt hatten, gegen die Tür geworfen wurde. 

„Sieht so aus, als wäre ich nicht der Einzige, der nicht zuhören kann", zischte Malfoy. 

Der Raum füllte sich mit einem schwachen Licht und ließ so Malfoys Konturen in einem scharfen Relief erscheinen.  
Er wirkte beinahe unheilvoll.  
Harry hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und das war ein Beweis dafür wie wütend Malfoy war, weil er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Harry konzentrierte sich und mit einem Gedanken und einem Wedeln, waren ihre Positionen vertauscht und Malfoy war von Ranken aus rotem Licht an den Hand- und Fußgelenken an die Tür gefesselt. 

Er starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an.  
Er war zu überrascht um wütend zu sein.  
Harry drehte den Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern und legte ihn dann auf das Nachtkästchen – weit außer Reichweite.  
Er holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus; unsicher was er als nächstes tun sollte.  
Er war zu weit gegangen um nun umzukehren.

„Du hast mich deine Frage nicht beantworten lassen", sagte er.

Malfoy antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn nur finster an.

„Ich sehe, dass du mir zuhören wirst", fuhr Harry fort. „Gut. Du hast gefragt, warum du mir glauben solltest. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dir dass übel nehme, nach dem, was du gesehen hast, als du rein gekommen bist. Aber es wäre nichts passiert, auch wenn du nicht gekommen wärst. Ob du das glaubst oder nicht ist unwichtig."

Malfoy gab ein Schnauben von sich und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Tür fallen.  
Harry trat weiter vor, nahe genug, um Malfoy zu berühren, obwohl er es noch nicht tat.

„Ja, ich habe auf der Party mit dir geflirtet um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen, und ja, ich bin mit dir nach Schottland gegangen, weil ich sie wieder sehen wollte. Aber dann hast du mich geküsst."

Harry machte eine Pause und lehnte sich vor – nah genug, um Malfoys Duft einzuatmen, den er mittlerweile schon mit Malfoy assoziierte.  
Er war holzig und komplex.  
Harry platzierte seine Hände neben Malfoys Körper und seufzte.

„Danach war ich neugierig. Also bin ich immer gekommen, wenn du mich eingeladen hast. Ich habe mir selbst und meinen Freunden vorgemacht, dass ich das tat, um an Pansy ranzukommen. Aber das ist nicht wahr."

Er rieb seine Nasenspitze an Malfoys Hals und – unfähig sich selbst abzuhalten – platzierte einen leichten Kuss unter seinen Kiefer.

„Es ging um dich. Ich habe von dir geträumt. Ich habe sogar an dich gedacht, wenn ich mir einen runtergeholt habe."

Bei diesen Worten schien Malfoy das Atmen aufgehört zu haben.  
Er sagte immer noch nichts, aber seine Gliedmaßen entspannten sich in der magischen Umklammerung.

„Es ist mir egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht", fuhr Harry fort, wobei er nur noch wisperte.  
„Denn als du mich in diesem Club berührt hast, war es nicht mehr möglich umzudrehen.  
Letzte Nacht hast du mich Dinge fühlen lassen, dich ich nie zuvor gefühlt habe. Und dann hast du nicht mal zugelassen, dass ich dich auch berühre." 

Harry ließ eine Hand an Malfoys Seite hinunter gleiten und genoss das Gefühl der Hitze, die durch den Stoff sickerte.

„Aber ich wollte dich berühren, obwohl ich noch nie wirklich einen anderen Mann berührt habe. Ich habe noch nie jemandem einen geblasen. Ich wurde noch nie gefickt. Willst du wirklich, dass ich das alles mit jemand anderem mache?" 

Er legte eine Hand auf Malfoys Wange und drückte ihn nach unten. Er sah ihm in die Augen.

„Wenn ich nur Pansy vögeln wollte und wollen würde, dass du gefeuert wirst, wäre ich dann jetzt in deinem Zimmer?"

Malfoy beantwortete sie Frage nicht. Stattdessen schloss er seine Augen.  
Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er sie wieder und blinzelte Harry an.

„Küsst du mich jetzt, oder was?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bittest du mich gerade dich zu küssen?" 

„Nein", wisperte Malfoy mit herausforderndem Blick.

Harry erwog auf eine wirkliche Bitte zu warten, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das passieren würde, also küsste er Malfoy.  
Der Kuss war weich und etwas feucht, und fast schmerzhaft langsam.  
Aber Harry genoss es, weil Malfoy zurückküsste – trotz seines augenscheinlichen Widerstrebens.  
Tatsächlich war er bemerkenswert kooperativ für jemanden in seiner Situation. 

Ein Bild von Malfoy, wie er gegen eine Tür gepresst wurde, kam ihm in den Sinn und ein Rausch von Begierde ließ ihn beinahe stöhnen.  
Er zog sich zurück, um zu Atem zu kommen und ließ seine Stirn auf Malfoys Schulter fallen. 

„Oh Potter, Zunge? Wie sensationell!"

„In den letzten Wochen hatte es den Anschein, dass du es sehr genossen hast", meinte Harry, wobei er ihn ansah.

„Das war als ich vorsichtig einen heterosexuellen Mann verführt habe", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Ich hab mir Zeit gelassen."

Harrys Augen verengten sich.

„Du wusstest, dass ich hetero war?"

„Natürlich. Es war furchtbar offensichtlich. Pansy und ich haben sogar eine Wette darüber abgeschlossen."

Harry schnaubte: „Eine Wette?"

„Ja", antwortete Malfoy mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Sie hat die Wohnungsmiete darauf gesetzt, dass ich dich nicht innerhalb eines Monats ins Bett kriege. Fühlst du dich jetzt furchtbar jämmerlich und benutzt?" 

Oh nein, was hat Malfoy da bloß gemacht? Wie wird Harry reagieren? 

Also bis zum nächsten Mal!!!


	15. Chapter 15

THE NEXT BEST THING

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

So, jetzt geht es auch schon wieder weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

Danke für die Reviews!

Seelentochter: Nur keine Sorge… So schnell gibt Harry nicht auf! *grins*

Maegwin: Ich weiß, dass meine Cliffhanger sehr, sehr fies sind! *lach* Aber es ist ja nur halb so schön, weil du schon weißt wie's weitergeht… Ja, ich liebe diese Schlussszene auch!

------------------------ 

Harry war für einen Moment verärgert, aber er schluckte es hinunter.

„Nachdem was ich getan habe, bin ich nicht in der Position dich zu verurteilen."

Malfoys Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst.

„Hörst du mir zu Potter? Ich habe nur versucht dich ins Bett zu kriegen, um die Wette mit Pansy zu gewinnen. Du gestehst mir deine Liebe und ich sage dir, dass es mich nicht interessiert."

Harry grinste.

„Schmeichel dir nicht selbst, Malfoy. Ich liebe dich nicht. Im Moment bin ich mir nicht mal sicher ob ich dich mag. Aber ich weiß eines."

Er lehnte sich vor und presste seine Handfläche gegen Malfoys Schritt, wo er eine halb aufgerichtete Erregung vorfand.  
Er streichelte sie durch Malfoys Hose und das Glied wuchs unter seinen Fingern.  
Harry war etwas verblüfft über seine eigene Dreistigkeit, aber es fühlte sich richtig an.  
Er wusste, dass er damit Recht hatte - mit Malfoy.

„Es geht hier nicht mehr um eine Wette. Du willst mich."

„Fick dich", erwiderte Malfoy, doch das hörte sich nicht furchtbar überzeugend an.

Harry hätte beinahe gegrinst.  
Er öffnete den Reißverschluss von Malfoys Hose und schlang seine Finger um Malfoys Härte.

„Versprochen?"

Malfoys einzige Reaktion war ein scharfes Luftholen.  
Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass er das tat, aber es fühlte sich nicht seltsam an.  
In der Tat fühlte es sich eher aufregend an Malfoy so zu berühre, seine Erregung zu streicheln, während er an die Tür gefesselt war – unfähig sich zu bewegen oder sich zu wehren.

Malfoys Kopf kippte zurück und er stöhnte und Harry fühlte sich mächtiger als er sich je mit einem Zauberstab in seiner Hand gefühlt hatte.  
Es gab keine Art von Magie um so etwas zu tun.  
Nur Menschen konnten den anderen dazu bringen vor Ekstase zu stöhnen, und er war entschlossen mehr davon zu hören.

Er spuckte in seine Hand um die Reibung zu erleichtern, aber er streichelte ihn weiterhin langsam und lange, genauso wie er es bei sich machte, wenn er sich Zeit ließ.  
Malfoys Schwanz war hart und es waren erste Lusttropfen zu sehen.  
Malfoy biss sich auf die Unterlippe als Harry seinen Daumen über die Spitze gleiten ließ um die Flüssigkeit dort zu verteilen.

Harry zog Malfoys Kopf herunter um ihn hart zu küssen, was mit Enthusiasmus erwidert wurde.

„Ich glaube, dass dir das gefällt", flüsterte Harry gegen Malfoys Lippen.

„Du holst mir einen runter", antwortete Malfoy. „Natürlich mag ich das."

„Nein, das", sagte Harry, ließ Malfoys Glied los und trat zurück.

„Du bist an deine eigene Zimmertür gefesselt – hilflos und unfähig mich davon abzuhalten, was immer ich mit dir machen möchte. Und du magst es."

Malfoy antwortete nicht.  
Er starrte Harry nur mit ungewöhnlich dunklen Augen an.  
Sein Haar war zerzaust und es musste sicherlich unbequem sein, da seine Arme und Beine ja an die Tür gebunden waren.  
Er war komplett angezogen, aber seine Männlichkeit ragte aus seiner Hose heraus, was fast komisch wirkte.

Harry betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und fragte sich, was er als nächstes tun sollte.  
Er hatte so was noch nie zuvor getan und er wusste nicht ob er gut darin war.  
Aber es könnte sein, dass er keine andere Chance bekommen würde.  
Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Malfoy darüber log, wie er sich fühlte, könnte es am Ende der Nacht egal sein.  
Nur weil Malfoy das wollte, musste es nicht heißen, dass er es jemals zugeben würde.  
Harry presste seinen Kiefer aufeinander.  
Er würde sich morgen früh darüber sorgen.

Er trat wieder vor und küsste Malfoy.  
Dann knöpfte er langsam Malfoys Hemd auf.  
Harry küsste und leckte seinen Weg an Malfoys Brust hinunter – immer tiefer mit jedem geöffneten Knopf, bis er mit seiner Zunge Malfoys Bauchnabel umkreiste.  
Er sank auf seine Knie und sah hoch.  
Malfoy starrte ihn mit loderndem Blick an.  
Harry war sich nicht sicher ob das von Begehren, Wut oder Überraschung herrührte, aber er entschied sich nicht zu fragen.

Harry betrachtete für einen Augenblick Malfoys Erektion als sie vor seinem Gesicht baumelte und schloss dann seinen Mund um die Spitze.  
Malfoy zog daraufhin scharf die Luft ein und Harry hätte gelächelt, wenn er gekonnt hätte.  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an so etwas Großes in seinem Mund zu haben und es war schwer zu vermeiden, dass seine Zähne dagegen schrammten - aber es war nicht so Ekel erregend wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Er benutzte seine Zunge und schlang seine Finger um die Basis, um sie zu stützen und versuchte zu imitieren, was Malfoy in der Nacht zuvor bei ihm gemacht hatte.

Harry hörte auf als er merkte, dass Malfoy kurz davor war zu kommen und nutzte die Gelegenheit um Malfoys Hose bis zu seinen Knien herunter zu ziehen.  
Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Malfoys Erektion zuwandte, hatte er anscheinend einen Rhythmus gefunden den dieser mochte.  
Zumindest nahm Harry an das er es mochte, weil Malfoy bisher nicht viele Geräusche von sich gegeben hatte, außer den heftigen Atemzügen.  
Nach einiger Zeit begann er sich zu fragen, ob er etwas falsch machte.

„Magst du es nicht wenn man dir einen bläst, Malfoy?", fragte Harry.

Er starrte zu ihm hoch und streichelte träge den Schaft.  
Malfoy sah auf ihn herunter und sagte nichts.

„Ich wette, dass du darüber fantasiert hast", redete Harry weiter. „Ich auf meinen Knien während ich das hier tue."

Er hielt inne um Malfoys Härte noch einmal tief aufzunehmen, bevor er wieder aufhörte und zu ihm aufsah.

„Nein", sagte Malfoy. „Das habe ich nicht."

„Was hast du dir dann vorgestellt?"

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?"

Harry leckte mit seiner Zunge schnell über die Eichel und ließ dann Malfoys Glied los.  
Er stand auf und presste sich gegen Malfoy, küsste eine Spur an seinem Hals hinunter.

„Weil ich dich nicht kommen lassen werde, wenn du nicht kooperierst."

„Kooperieren?", wiederholte Malfoy.

Seine Stimme wurde etwas höher als Harrys Zunge über eine Brustwarze strich.

„Ich bin an diese verfluchte Tür gefesselt. Es ist nicht so als hätte ich eine andere Wahl."

Harry nahm die Brustwarze zwischen seine Zähne und zog – nur fest genug um zu sehen ob es Malfoy gefiel.  
Er keuchte und Harry ließ sie los.

„Oh, aber die hast du. Du kannst dem Ganzen zustimmen oder nicht."

Er stellte sich gerade hin uns starrte Malfoy an.

„Das ist deine Wahl. Wenn du weiterhin vorgeben willst, dass du widerstehst, ist das in Ordnung. Ich spiele dieses Spiel gerne mit. Aber lass uns ehrlich sein. Falls ich dabei bin dich zu vergewaltigen, würde ich es zumindest gerne wissen."

„Würdest du aufhören wenn ich dich darum bitte?", fragte Malfoy.

„Das hängt davon ab, ob es das ist, was du willst."

Harry neigte seinen Kopf und beobachtete Malfoy.

„Also sag mir was du möchtest."

Malfoy starrte ihn an – so lange, dass Harry sich fragte, ob er richtig geraten hatte.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem was er gerade tat oder ob er das überhaupt richtig anpackte.  
Er begann sich zu wünschen, dass er Okkulumentik gelernt hätte.

Malfoy schloss seine Augen, ließ seinen Kopf fallen und wisperte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst, Harry?"

Harry erstarrte: „Was?"

Malfoy sah erneut auf.

„Spielst du mit mir oder meinst du es ernst?"

Harry starrte zurück; unfähig sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Warum fragst du mich das?"

Malfoy seufzte.

„Ich habe keinen wirklichen Grund dir zu glauben. Ich kann jederzeit einen schnellen Fick bekommen, aber das hier ist anders."

„Wie anders?"

„Wie viele Fragen willst du mir stellen, bevor du meine beantwortest?"

Harry schnaubte.

„Bis vor zwei Wochen dachte ich noch, dass ich hetero bin. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich hier wäre und dir einen blasen würde, wenn es mir nicht ernst wäre?"

„Eine weitere verfluchte Frage", meinte Malfoy.

„Also gut, fein", erwiderte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Es ist kein Spiel. Ich mag dich und ich wünsche mir, dass es mehr als nur Sex ist. Wenn das nicht das ist, was du willst, dann werde ich morgen früh gehen und wir werden nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Deal?" 

---------

Na, wird Malfoy diesem Deal zustimmen? Und kriegen sich die beiden nun endlich?

So, langsam aber sicher geht diese Story ihrem Ende entgegen. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn sich einige der Schwarzleser noch zu einem Kommentar hinreißen könnten.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	16. Chapter 16

THE NEXT BEST THING

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld. 

So, das ist das vorletzte Chapter (wenn man den Epilog nicht dazu zählt). Ich hoffe, dass eure Erwartungen einigermaßen befriedigt werden. Aber vergesst nicht... Harry ist noch etwas unerfahren in diesen Dingen *g*  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Seelentochter: Tja, in dem Kapitel ist Harry nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher. *g* Von wegen böser Cliffhanger… Das ist nur eine gemeine Unterstellung! *lach* (Man muss ja schließlich etwas Spannung wahren, nicht wahr?)

Sakelly: Danke, dass du nicht den bequemeren Weg des Schwarzlesens gewählt hast! Immerhin sind wir schon so gut wie am Ende angelangt… Vielen Dank für den Kommi!

Maegwin: Hey, du verrätst ja schon alles... *grins* Da haben wir wohl beide einen etwas makaberen Humor, weil ich bei dem Satz auch jedesmal ganz schön schmunzeln muss. Wegen einer neuen Übersetzung… hmm, das ist im Moment schwer zu beantworten. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt etwas das Interesse am Harry Potter Fandom verloren (Ich weiß, Schande über mich), d.h. aber nicht, dass ich mich nicht wieder an eine neue Übersetzung machen würde, wenn ich eine passende Geschichte im Net finde, aber solange dass nicht der Fall ist und mich keine Story mitreißt, hatte ich vor mich kurzzeitig in andere Gefilde zu begeben (mir schwebt da die eine oder andere Weiß Kreuz Story vor). Ich bin auch für Vorschläge immer offen, aber die Story muss mich wirklich überzeugen, sonst wird es erstens keine gute Übersetzung und ich wüsste nicht, ob ich dann in der Lage wäre sie zu Ende zu bringen…

„Deal", antwortete Malfoy etwas zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack.

Harry schüttelte gespielt verärgert den Kopf.

„Redest du immer soviel vorm Sex? Ich dachte, das wäre eine reine Frauensache."

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen.

„Nicht unbedingt."

„Also, wo waren wir?", fragte Harry und platzierte seine Hände auf beiden Seiten neben Malfoys Kopf und lehnte sich nah genug heran, um seine Lippen gegen Malfoys Hals zu drücken.

„Ach ja. Ich habe dich gefragt was du willst."

Er spürte Malfoys Lippen an seinem Ohr und das ließ ihn erschauern.

„Was ich wirklich will?", wisperte Malfoy.

Harry schluckte und bereitete sich auf etwas wirklich Bizzares vor. Oder Schmerzhaftes. Oder beides.

„Rede bitte weiter."

Malfoys Zunge wanderte an Harrys Ohrmuschel entlang und alles was Harry tun konnte, war bei diesem Gefühl nicht zu wimmern.

„Ich will, dass du mich fickst."

Harry sah auf. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er richtig gehört hatte.

„Was?"

„Bitte", sagte Malfoy.

Er fing Harrys Lippen zu einem Kuss ein und erst nach einer Minute lösten sie sich voneinander, um Luft zu holen.

„Darüber habe ich fantasiert", flüsterte Malfoy gegen Harrys Lippen. „Dass du mich fickst. Dein Schwanz in m—"

Harry schnitt ihm den Satz mit einem weiteren Kuss ab. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Das hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht erwartet.  
Er hatte einen Großteil seines Nachmittags damit verbracht, dass er versucht hatte sich selbst in der Rolle des Untenliegenden zu sehen und es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht anders herum sein könnte.

„Hier?", keuchte er, als sie den Kuss brachen.

Er schaffte es nicht sich vorzustellen, welche Gymnastik von Nöten wäre, um es zu tun, während Malfoy an die Tür gefesselt war.

„Ich würde das Bett bevorzugen", antwortete Malfoy.

Harrys Augen wurden schmaler und Malfoy stöhnte.

„Oh, komm schon, sind wir darüber nicht schon hinaus?"

Sein Blick schien für einen Moment wegzudriften und er murmelte ein Wort und die Ranken, die Harry heraufbeschworen hatte, verschwanden.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb seine Handgelenke.

„Ich hätte jederzeit entkommen können. Ich wollte nur einfach nicht."

Daraufhin musste Harry leise lachen und Malfoy grinste.  
Er stieg aus seiner Hose heraus, griff dann nach Harrys Handgelenk und zog ihn zum Bett.

„Also, wie sollen wir das machen? Mmmm, mit dir auf dem Rücken, denke ich."

Malfoy drehte sie und presste Harry auf das Bett.

„Würde es nicht helfen, wenn ich mich ausziehe?", spöttelte Harry, bevor er nach unten langte, um seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Wenn du willst", antwortete Malfoy.

Er half Harry dabei die Hose auszuziehen, wobei er ihn fast vom Bett gezogen hätte.  
Eine Minute später waren sie beide nackt und Malfoy setzte sich breitbeinig auf Harrys Hüfte.  
Er zauberte eine Tube herbei, von der Harry annahm, dass es sich um Gleitmittel handelte und er machte etwas an sich selbst, dass Harry nicht sehen konnte.  
Dann schlang Malfoy seine glitschige Hand um Harrys Glied und streichelte ihn.  
Harry seufzte.

„Bereit?", fragte Malfoy, wobei er etwas vorrutschte damit Harrys Erektion hinter ihm war.

„Einfach so?", fragte Harry. „Ohne Vorspiel oder irgend so was?"

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich dachte, dass das eine reine Frauensache wäre."

„Nicht unbedingt", erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Und dann spürte er wie Malfoy die Spitze von Harrys Erektion an seinem Eingang positionierte und er begann sich sinken zu lassen.  
Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass es sich eng anfühlte - fast unmöglich.  
Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er etwas angespannt war und Harry fragte sich ob es wehtat.  
Doch Malfoy ließ sich trotzdem langsam Stück für Stück hinabsinken bis Harrys Erregung komplett in ihm war.

Malfoy seufzte, schloss seine Augen und sagte gar nichts.  
Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe und fragte sich wie lange er wohl warten musste.  
Der Drang sich zu bewegen war fast überwältigend, aber er wusste nicht genau wie es gemacht wird.

„Nun?", fragte Malfoy, der seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Ich hoffe, dass da mehr dran ist als das", bemerkte Harry. „Sonst sehe ich nicht ein wie - -"

Sein Kommentar wurde von Malfoy unterbrochen, der sich leicht erhob und wieder setzte.  
Enge Muskeln umfingen Harrys Erektion; was unglaublich angenehm war.

„Oh, fuck."

„Das ist der Gedanke", sagte Malfoy.

Der Rhythmus, den Malfoy aufbaute, war eine Zeit lang nett, doch dann wollte Harry sich schneller bewegen.  
Also stieß er nach oben, während Malfoy sich auf Harrys Knie stützte.  
Kurz darauf wechselten sie die Position.  
Nun lag Malfoy auf dem Rücken, seine Knie waren an seine Brust gepresst und Harry rammte seine Härte in ihn.  
Der Sex war hart. Viel härter als Harry je mit einer Frau gewesen war.  
Er machte sich Sorgen, dass er Malfoy verletzen könnte, aber die Geräusche, die Malfoy von sich gab, deuteten auf etwas anderes hin.  
Harry änderte seine Position etwas und Malfoy stöhnte auf und griff zwischen sie, um sich selbst zu berühren, wobei er murmelte: „Genau so - genau so - - oh Gott!"  
Harry versuchte genau das weiterhin zu tun, was er tat, aber es fühlte sich auch für ihn wirklich gut an und er spürte wie er sich seinem Höhepunkt nährte.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er atemlos und schloss seine Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich --"

„Ist okay", keuchte Malfoy, während er zu ihm aufsah.

Das war alles, was es noch benötigte, um Harry kommen zu lassen.  
Er fühlte wie sich sein Sperma in Malfoy verteilte und er biss die Zähne zusammen um sich davon abzuhalten etwas Blödes zu sagen.  
Es war ein langer und intensiver Orgasmus und er brach danach schwer atmend auf Malfoy zusammen.

„Ist das immer so mit dir?", fragte er. „Ich bin so hart gekommen, dass ich nicht mal weiß wo oben und unten ist."

Malfoy lachte. „Oh ja, Harry. Das ist meine Spezialität."

Harry bewegte sich gerade genug um sein Glied aus Draco gleiten zu lassen.  
Bevor er sich Gedanken über die Sauerei, die sie gemacht hatten, machen konnte, fühlte er einen Hauch Magie.  
Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er entschied sich, dass Diskretion jetzt wahrscheinlich besser war.  
Stattdessen rutschte er hinunter bis er zwischen Malfoys Oberschenkeln lag.

„Ich nehme an, dass ich beenden soll was ich angefangen habe?", fragte er und leckte über Malfoys Schaft.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", antwortete Malfoy mit einem Seufzen.

Es dauerte nicht lange - - Harry hatte gerade einen Rhythmus gefunden als Malfoy stöhnte und eine Warnung stotterte.  
Harry beendete es mit seiner Hand, weil er sich mit der anderen Option noch nicht wohl fühlte.  
Malfoy schien es jedoch nicht zu kümmern.  
Er war komplett weggetreten, als er kam.  
Harry lächelte und küsste die Innenseite von Malfoys Oberschenkel.

„Mmmmh, komm her", meinte Malfoy schließlich.

Harry krabbelte hoch in Malfoys ausgebreitete Arme.

„Oh, du bist also ein Kuscheltyp?"

„Nein", antwortete Malfoy, aber er schlang trotzdem seine Arme um Harry.

Harry schluckte einen sarkastischen Kommentar hinunter, der ihm auf der Zunge lag.  
Stattdessen lächelte er gegen Malfoys Schulter und als sich die Bettdecke von selbst über sie legte, dachte er, dass er sich daran gewöhnen könnte.

-----

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel wahrscheinlich die meisten Probleme hatte. Einfach deshalb, weil sich lemons meiner Meinung nach auf Englisch besser anhören... aber naja, was soll's... ich konnte die Sexsenze ja nicht einfach rauslassen, nicht wahr? *grins*

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	17. Chapter 17

THE NEXT BEST THING

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit kein Geld.

Oh man, ich bin total im Stress und es ist keine Besserung in Sicht. (Bin ich froh, wenn Urlaub hab!) Ich danke hiermit ganz herzlich den Reviewern Seelentochter, sakelly und Maegwin. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dieses Mal so gar keine Zeit für eine ausführliche Antwort habe! Aber ich freue mich, dass ihr mich mit den Kommentaren unterstützt und der Story treu geblieben seid!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

----------------------------------------

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, war er sich erstmal nicht sicher wo er war.  
Gedämpftes Licht drang durch die Fenster, aber es kam aus der falschen Richtung.  
Die Decke sah anders aus. Und - -

„Oh", formte er lautlos, als die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht über ihn hereinbrachen.  
Er drehte langsam seinen Kopf und sah, dass Malfoy noch schlief.

Harry starrte wieder an die Decke.  
Das war der ungemütliche Teil.  
Würde Malfoy sich ihm gegenüber heute kühl verhalten?  
Wären sie in der Lage sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu sehen nachdem was zwischen ihnen passiert war?  
Harry schloss seine Augen und seufzte.

Er schaffte es sich langsam aus dem Bett zu schälen ohne Malfoy zu stören und schlich zur geschlossenen Tür.  
Kleidungsstücke lagen verstreut auf dem Boden und er fand eine Hose, die er anzog.  
Es musste Malfoys Hose sein, weil sie ihm etwas zu lang war, aber es war ihm egal.

In der Wohnung war es still und ziemlich dunkel, als er ins Bad ging.  
Er spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, spülte seinen Mund aus und starrte dann sein Spiegelbild an.

„Ist es das, was du willst?", flüsterte er.

Er war bisher mit jeder Beziehung, die er als Erwachsener geführt hatte, unzufrieden gewesen und es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass diese hier irgendwie anders wäre.  
Das Neue daran mit einem Mann zusammen sein, würde früher oder später verschwinden und dann wäre es genauso wie es immer war - - er müsste sich mit einer Person herumschlagen, die genauso fehlerhaft war wie er selbst.

Aber wenn er es nicht ernsthaft versuchen würde, würde er es immer bereuen.  
Es war lange her, dass er wegen jemand aufgeregt oder nervös war, dass er wirklich wollte, dass dieser jemand ihn mochte und attraktiv fand.  
Es war lange her, dass jemand IHN wollte und nicht den Mann, der er gewesen war.  
Er wusste nicht, ob Malfoy diese Person war, aber er wollte es wirklich herausfinden.

Harry verließ das Bad und fand Pansy auf dem Sofa sitzend vor.  
Sie trug eine Robe und drückte eine Wärmflasche gegen ihre Stirn.  
Er wusste nicht, ob sie vorhin schon dort gesessen war, als er vorbei gelaufen war.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er sie.

„Ist er das?", spottete sie. „Für dich vielleicht."

Sie griff nach einer großen Flasche von McCraken's Originalrezept Katertrank, die auf dem Couchtisch stand und trank einen Schluck.  
Harry lächelte.

„Das Zeug wirkt nur bei Alkohol, weißt du. Es wird dir nicht helfen."

Sie sah das Etikett stirnrunzelnd an.

„Schade, dass du mir das nicht gesagt hast, bevor ich die Hälfte der Flasche geleert habe."

Sie stellte den Trank stöhnend weg und ließ sich gegen die Sofakissen plumpsen.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mich aus dieser Misere retten kannst?"

„Du hast eine lange Woche vor dir", erwiderte Harry. „Und ich denke, dass du dir das verdient hast."

Sie ächzte.

„Oh Gott. Was habe ich gemacht?"

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Harry seufzte.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass es nun keine Rolle mehr spielt."

„So schlimm?"

Sie schob die Wärmflasche auf die andere Seite.

„Also hast du dann letzte Nacht hier geschlafen?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry.

„Und wenn ich bedenke, dass das Dracos Hose ist, nehme ich an, dass es gut lief?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er hat gewonnen, nicht wahr?"

„Gewonnen?", fragte Pansy und sah dann unangenehm berührt aus, als sie es realisierte.

„Er hat es dir erzählt?"

„Ja", meinte Harry. „Aber es ist okay. Es ist nicht schlimmer als das, was ich getan habe."

Pansy seufzte auf und legte die Wärmflasche auf den Couchtisch.

„Ich wusste schon, dass ich verloren habe, als ich mich letzte Woche mit dir zum Essen getroffen habe. Ich konnte die Wirkung sehen, die du auf ihn hattest und ich wollte wissen, ob du es ernst mit ihm gemeint hast. Er mag dich."

Harry schnaubte.

„Er hat ein Problem damit das zu sagen."

Pansy lächelte.

„Das hat er."

Sie starrten sich einen Moment gegenseitig an und Harry fragte sich, ob er ihr gestehen sollte, was seine ursprünglichen Absichten gewesen waren.  
Ehrlichkeit war doch nicht immer das Beste - - es könnte mehr Schaden anrichten, als Gutes tun.  
Malfoys Zimmertür ging auf und er trat gähnend heraus.  
Er trug nur eine dunkelfarbene Unterhose.

„Stehst du immer so früh auf?", fragte er.

Harry lächelte.

„An Arbeitstagen."

„Keiner von uns arbeitet heute, oder?", erwiderte Malfoy.

Er torkelte leicht in Richtung Toilette, als wäre er noch nicht ganz wach.

„Er ist so ein Sonnenschein am Morgen", spöttelte Pansy. „Am Besten ist es ihn bis Mittag nicht anzusprechen."

Harry grinste.

„Das macht dann schon zwei."

„Er verdient dich nicht, weißt du", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
„Er kann ein ziemlicher Bastard sein. Er ist egoistisch und grausam und manchmal rachsüchtig."

Sie machte eine Pause.

„Aber ich liebe ihn und möchte ihn glücklich sehen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry. „Verdienst du es denn nicht glücklich zu sein?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es scheint so, als wäre ich dazu verdammt die Fehler meiner Mutter zu wiederholen. Hast du irgendwelche ledige Freunde, die nicht schwul sind?"

Harry lächelte.

„In der Tat, da hab ich welche."

Sie seufzte und massierte ihre Schläfen. „Leg doch ein gutes Wort für mich ein, ja?"

Als Malfoy wieder aus dem Bad kam, schlang er von hinten seine Arme um Harry und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter.  
Es war eine so intime Geste, dass Harry davon überrascht war.  
Er sah zu Pansy hinüber, die sie, trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen, anstrahlte.

„Es ist zu früh um zu stehen", stöhnte Malfoy. „Komm ins Bett zurück."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Harry los und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Harry zwinkerte Pansy zu und folgte ihm.

„Ich werde hier auf dem Sofa sitzen und fürchterlich leiden", rief sie ihnen nach.

Malfoy kletterte ins Bett zurück und sah so aus, als würde er tatsächlich noch einmal einschlafen.  
Harry zog die Hose aus, legte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn.  
Er sah seltsam aus: zerzaust und gar nicht wie der gepflegte Playboy, der er sonst zu sein schien.  
Harry mochte es.

„Warum starrst du mich an?", fragte Malfoy und öffnete seine Augen.  
„Das macht mich ganz paranoid."

„Ich starre nicht", meinte Harry und ließ seine Hand unter die Decke und an Malfoys Körper hinab gleite, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte.  
Malfoy schloss seine Augen.

„Für einen Heterosexuellen lernst du wirklich schnell."

Harry küsste ihn und sie drehten sich zueinander.  
Malfoy drückte ihre Erektionen aneinander und sie streichelten sich beide langsam.  
Es war nett und ganz anders als das, was sie in der Nacht zuvor getan hatten.  
Nach einer Weile griff Malfoy nach dem Gleitgel und sie zogen das Tempo an.  
Harry mochte das Gefühl von Malfoys Schwanz an seinem und den Druck seiner Finger, der an bestimmten Stellen stark war, wo es seine Hand normalerweise nicht war.  
Sie kamen nach einer Minute und die Lässigkeit darüber war für Harry bemerkenswert.  
Der Sex mit Frauen war immer stressiger, weniger spaßig und mehr wie Arbeit gewesen.  
Aber mit Malfoy fühlte er sich wohl.

Auf einmal überkam ihn Panik und er musste seine Augen schließen - - was, wenn es für Malfoy trotz allem nur Sex war?  
Er wusste es besser, als Gefühle zuzulassen.  
Es endete immer schlimm, wenn er es tat.

„Da keiner von uns beiden heute etwas zu tun hat…", sagte Malfoy, wobei er wieder gähnte, „willst du etwas im Bett bleiben?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry und versuchte normal zu klingen. „Sicher."

„Vielleicht können wir heute Abend Essen kommen lassen", fuhr Malfoy fort, als er seinen Arm über Harrys Brust legte.

„Ich denke, dass Pansy für eine Weile nicht ausgehen will. Was hat sie eigentlich genommen?"

„M", antwortete Harry. „Und ziemlich viel, denke ich."

Malfoy seufzte.

„Sie braucht ein Leben."

Er machte eine Pause, dann schnellte sein Kopf hoch und er sah Harry an.

„Kennst du irgendwen mit dem wir sie verkuppeln könnten?"

Harry lächelte.

„Wäre möglich."

Malfoy legte sich wieder hin und nuschelte gegen Harrys Schulter.

„Gut. Vielleicht lässt sie mich für eine Weile kostenlos hier wohnen, wenn ich es schaffe, dass sie flachgelegt wird."

Harry holte tief Luft.

„Also werden wir es versuchen?"

Er kam sich fast sofort dämlich vor, aber er würde sich sonst verrückt machen, wenn er länger darüber nachdachte.  
Wenn sie nicht bald darüber reden würden, könnte er es nicht mehr lange aushalten.  
Malfoys Augen waren geschlossen, aber er lächelte.

„Ja, Harry. Das werden wir tun."

Harry atmete aus und schloss seine Augen.  
Die Antwort war im Moment gut genug.

Also, hiermit ist das letzte Kapitel zu Ende. Es folgt nur noch der Epilog.

Ich hoffe, dass euch die Übersetzung gut gefallen hat und es wäre schön, wenn sich jetzt am Ende der Geschichte auch mal die zu Wort melden, die noch gar kein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich beiß euch nicht! *g*  
Bis bald!


	18. Chapter 18

The next best thing

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören mir nicht. Ich beabsichtige nicht das Copyright zu verletzen und mache hiermit auch kein Geld.

So, nun sind wir wirklich am Ende der Story angelangt. Ich danke meinen lieben Reviewern:

Sakelly: Was wär es denn für ein Epilog, wenn die beiden Pansy nicht hätten verkuppeln können? *grins* Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß beim Lesen und Frohe Weihnachten!

Maegwin: Tja, ich muss sagen, dass ich die Geschichte mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge beendet habe (wie auch Animus demnächst…) So umfangreiche Übersetzungen verlangen mir schon immer etwas ab… Aber es hat viel Spaß gemacht! Danke, dass du dabei geblieben bist, obwohl du die Story auf Englisch gelesen hast! Frohe Weihnachten! Und ich hoffe, dass wir uns mal wieder hören… 

--------------

Epilog

„Bist du so weit?", fragte Harry. Sein Kopf erschien in der Badezimmertür.

„Du machst mich nervös", erwiderte Draco, während er seine Finger durch seine Haare fahren ließ.

„Ich war überhaupt nicht unruhig deswegen - bis du dazu gekommen bist."

„Entschuldige", meinte Harry. „Es ist nur so, dass ich wirklich will, dass es für dich klappt. Ich will dir helfen."

Draco drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Du hast mir bereits sehr geholfen."

Harry lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und lächelte. „Du weißt, dass ich dich gerne hier habe."

„Und ich mag es meinen Mietanteil in Blow-Jobs zu zahlen", witzelte Draco. „Aber das ist kaum eine vorzeigbare Karriere."

Harrys witzige Erwiderung wurde von einem ärgerlichen Blick seitens Dracos abgewürgt.

„Erspar mir die Stricherwitze. Ich meine es ernst - - wenn du meine Akten nicht unklassifiziert hättest, würde ich überaupt nicht zu dem Einstellungsgespräch für diese Stelle gehen, oder? Also, danke – zum hundertsten Mal. Und wenn du es mir wieder unter die Nase reibst, verhex ich dich."

„Das tu ich doch gar nicht", erwiderte Harry.

„Doch das tust du. Red nicht mehr darüber."

„Wie wäre es dann damit", sagte Harry, trat ein und presste Malfoy gegen das Waschecken. „Wenn du den Job kriegst, bekommst du eine hübsche Belohnung."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie hübsch?"

Harry grinste: „Hübscher als du es dir vorstellen kannst."

Draco grinste zurück: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir ziemlich viel vorstellen."

Harry küsste ihn. „Ich liebe es, wenn du Star Wars zitierst."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Draco und schob ihn weg. „Du bist so ein Freak."

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir uns um 8 treffen", sagte Harry als Draco sich an ihm vorbei in das Schlafzimmer drängte.

„Ich freu mich schon so darauf", murmelte Draco. „Wenn ich einen weiteren Abend durchstehen muss, wo sich Pansy und Weasley die ganze Zeit in die Augen starren, werde ich ziemlich böse."

„Findest du sie schlimmer als Neville und Louis?", fragte Harry, obwohl er Draco innerlich zustimmte.

„Kein Kommentar", meinte Draco und drehte sich zu Harry. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Zum Anbeißen gut", raunte Harry.

Der Anblick von Draco im Anzug war seltsam erotisch.

Er grinste, zog Draco zu sich und öffnete seine Hose.

„Ist das alles an was du denken kannst?", fragte Draco augenrollend.

Aber Draco wurde allmählich hart und als Harry auf die Knie sank und seine Männlichkeit herausholte, war er unbestreitbar erregt.

„Bring nur nichts auf meinen Anzug", sagte er, als Harrys Zunge über seine Spitze strich. „Und beeil dich oder ich werde zu spät kommen."

Harry sah auf. „Ich bin dabei dir einen zu blasen und du beschwerst dich?"

Draco stöhnte. „Ich bin scheiß nervös und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du in so einer Situation an Sex denkst."

„Ich denke immer an Sex", erwiderte Harry. „Ganz nebenbei musst du dich entspannen."

„Gott, du bist so gut darin", sagte Draco und schloss seine Augen, als Harry an seiner Erektion saugte.

„Oh ja, das ist…"

Seine Hand griff fest in Harrys Haare und er zog seinen Kopf etwas zu sich. „Oh mein Gott, genau so."

Es dauerte nur drei Minuten – was ein Rekord war, wenn man bedachte, dass Draco sich damit brüstete sehr viel Ausdauer zu haben. Er zog Harry hoch, küsste ihn und stöhnte als er sich selbst auf Harrys Zunge schmecken konnte.

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte Draco gegen Harrys Lippen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er es gesagt hatte und Harry war einen Moment sprachlos.

Schließlich lächelte er und meinte: „Ich weiß."

Ende

-----------------

So, das war's. Ich hoffe ihr habt den – zugegebenermaßen- kurzen Epilog genossen. 

Ach ja, ich habe noch nie Star Wars gesehen, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob ich das Zitat richtig übersetzt habe... Also, falls sich da jemand auskennt, wäre es toll, wenn ihr mir Bescheid sagt.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr vielleicht bei meinen anderen Projekten mal reinlest!

Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch euch Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr zu wünschen!


End file.
